Evanescent Dream93's Collection of Lyoko Oneshots
by EvanescentDream93
Summary: Just as the title says. A collection of one/multi shots based either on the original show or my Code Twilight stories. Last chapter for queenofspades19 is up!
1. For alteris: White Day

_This oneshot is for **alteris**. I hope you all enjoy. You'll need to read my story **Code Moon **to understand a few things that our going on here. This oneshot has nothing to do with the events od **Code Moon**, so whatever id here stays here. Takes place sometime after Odd and Musa get together but not too sure when exactly. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the song following. Just Musa and Cascada.**

**White's Day**

A group of seven teens, four boys and three girls, sat contently at a table inside Kadic's Academy's cafeteria, each happily eating their lunch.

"Isn't it great that we have the day off?" one of the girls, who had pink hair, asked happily to her friends while taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah," a brunette hair boy said, "no classes, no teachers, and no work."

"Unless, Mr. Stick up his butt makes us test out new programs on Lyoko," a strawberry blonde hair girl snipped flipping her long ponytail behind her shoulder as she stared defiantly at the blonde glasses wearing boy across the table from him.

"Well actually-" he began before he was cut off by the pink hair girl.

"Come on Jeremy! It has been so long since we had free time without school and Xana hasn't been active lately," she said pleadingly and they all knew that the blonde wouldn't be able to resist.

"Fine," the blonde Jeremy sighed defeated.

"Go Aelita!" the strawberry blonde smirked at her pink haired friend. "We have a day of rest and relaxation! What should we do?"

"Don't know, Cascada," a raven hair girl said to the girl. "What do you guys have planned?" she asked looking at the others.

"Well Jeremy had promised me he would take me to the planetarium for a special exhibit," Aelita said smiling causing Jeremy to blush.

_"Of course. When you're dating the whiz kid who spends most of his life on the computer, that's as about as romantic as you'll get," _Cascada thought to herself, holding her tongue.

"Hey, Yumi… want to see a movie?" the brunette hair boy asked.

"Sure, Ulrich," the Japanese girl said smiling as they both blushed.

"_Someone kill me now," _the plant A.I. thought rolling her eyes, "_All of this human mushiness is too much for me."_

"Cascada," she heard the shaggy hair boy next to her say. She looked at him, fighting the urge to blush at the intensity that he was looking at her with. It wasn't like he was necessarily giving her a bad look; it was just a look that made it seem as if he could tell what she was thinking. "Do you want to go to this new café? Their suppose to be showcasing art from local artist and-"

"Sure William!" the green eyed girl said a little too quickly for her liking. The boy gave her a grin before returning to his croissant as if the discussion hadn't happened at all. He was really trying to annoy her, wasn't he?

"Hey, guys? Where's Musa?" another blonde boy, wearing all purple, asked. Aelita and Cascada shrugged.

"She mentioned something about getting ready, but for what I don't know," Aelita said.

As if on cue, a certain Lyoko A.I. walked into the cafeteria, a vision of white. She wore a sleeveless white shirt under a thin white mini vest and a white above the knee skirt with white shorts underneath. Even her hair was dyed pure snow white.

"Look, it Snow White," Cascada said sarcastically as her sister sat down next to Odd. Musa ignored her older sister's comment and turned to Odd, placing a quick kiss on his cheek no longer as shy about such expressions of love. Odd on the other hand, blushed as he felt her hand run up his leg in a bold manner. The boy looked at William out of the corner of his eyes. He knew that the older boy viewed the wolf girl as a younger sister and he also knew that if he even breathed the wrong way around the girl he was a dead man. Luckily, for Odd. William was in a deep conversation with Cascada.

"Konnichiwa, Odd," Musa grinned pulling away, "Did you have anything planned for today?"

"Um…" Odd said thinking, "No."

"Oh," Musa said a little disappointed. "You sure?"

"Yep," the boy nodded. "I was thinking about getting a much deserved cat nap. What about you?"

"I really hadn't planned anything," the girl said disappointed, "I thought- never mind," she said getting up.

"Huh? Where're you going Muse?" Odd asked confused at her strange behavior.

"I'm going to my room. I need to use today to catch up on my homework. I'll see you guys later," she said waving as she left.

"What's the matter with her?" Odd asked turning to his friends who all had the look on his friends that clearly said he was an idiot.

"Don't tell me you don't know," Cascada groaned.

"Fine I won't," Odd said crossing his arms over his chest and turning away stubbornly. Everyone but the cat boy looked at their watches and began counting. 5…4…3…2…1…

"Okay tell me!" Odd pleaded.

"March 14," The strawberry blonde said simply but still all Odd could do was stare at her confused.

"It's White's Day," Jeremy said trying to help the boy understand.

"Oh is that all?" Odd grinned taking a bite out of his food before pausing and looking up once again at his friends. "Um, guys? What's White's Day?"

"_What did Musa ever see in him?" _everyone wandered except for the purple loving boy.

"It's a holiday celebrated in Japan, Odd" Yumi explained slowly. "It's the day that boys who received gifts from girls on Valentine's Day give the girls they received gifts from give gifts."

"What?" Odd asked grabbing his head. "How was I supposed to know that?"

"Well it explains why she was so cool about you not giving her a Valentine's Day gift," Ulrich said.

"Aw man!" Odd cried "she's going to be so mad at me and- wait. Didn't she give you gifts too?" he asked the other male Lyoko warriors.

"Those are called _giri-choko, _Odd," Yumi explained, "a girl gives them to males who are friends or co-workers or any other man the girl comes into contact with. Honmei-choko is given to a girl's lover."

"I got her a new software to help speed up her computer so she'll be able to make music mixes on it," Jeremy said.

"I gave her favorite hair dye," Ulrich shrugged.

"Concert tickets to her favorite band," William yawned.

"Hey don't you have girlfriends of your own?" Odd asked but he immediately regretted it.

Jeremy pulled out a small white box with a white ribbon tied around it and handed it to Aelita. She opened it and gaped when she saw what was in it. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a small pink gem hanging from it.

"Oh, Jeremy, it beautiful," the girl said giving said boy a million watt smile as she put the necklace on. She leaned over the table and pecked the boy on the cheek causing him to blush brightly.

Ulrich was next. He too handed a white box wrapped in a white ribbon while blushing to Yumi who opened them. She too gasped at what she saw. It was a black and read beaded bracelet that had a silver charm with the Japanese symbol for "love" on it. The girl blushed too and neither of them could the other in the face. "Thanks Ulrich," Yumi said smiling.

"No prob," the boy said trying to act cool.

William was last and he also handed over a white box with a white ribbon on it to Cascada. "You didn't have to get me anything you know," she said stubbornly. "St. White's Day is just another marketing opportunity and-"

"Just open it," William urged. The girl for once did as she was told. The box opened to reveal a pink and green flower hair clip. The girl fingered the item delicately in her hand before putting it in her hair.

"Thank you. I appreciate it," she said with a hint of not only a smile but a blush on her face.

Odd wanted to crawl under a rock. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have not gotten Musa something? He was such a bad boyfriend. He wondered if there was still time to find something to give to her. He couldn't just give her chocolate. That wouldn't be putting a lot of thought into it. It had to be perfect! But what to give her? A thought came to him and he immediately shot up out of his seat.

"I got it!" he exclaimed before rushing out of the cafeteria.

"This proves it. He's finally gone off the deep end," Cascada murmured and everyone else nodded as they watched the purple loving boy run off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa sighed as she slipped into less bright clothes. She had been stupid to think Odd would know, let alone remember, a foreign holiday. She sighed once again as she slipped on a pair of black shorts and a purple spaghetti shirt. It already night time and the other members of the gangs had gone out with their respective others to do what they choose. They had each offer for her to join them but she had politely turned them down. She would just get in the way.

Absentmindedly she stroked Ichigo behind the ears, the cat softly purring in her arms. A knock was heard at the door and she frowned. "Coming," she called, letting her cat jump from her arms and onto the ground. She opened the door, but saw no one. She was almost about to close it when something white on the ground caught her attention. She knelt down and picked up a white rose with a white ribbon tied around the stem.

"Nani?" she asked herself as she saw white rose petals lead from her door and down the corner of the hallway. "This has Odd written all over it," she said exhaustedly but never the less a smile tugged at her lips and she quickly grabbed her shoes as she followed the flower petals.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She found herself in the forest by the school, white decorative lights hanging from the trees branches, creating a fairy tale sort of setting. She smiled. "_He really went through a lot to set this up," _she thought as she kept following the flower petal trail. Soon she was greeted by the sound of a guitar playing followed by words.

"_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one"_

Musa was in captured in the beautiful music, no longer using the petals to get closer to her destination but the voice of the one singing, the voice of the person she loved.

"_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one 

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven__"_

Odd concentrated on the music he was playing. He had written this song for her awhile ago, but he never knew how to present it to her. He guessed this was the perfect timing.

"_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay"_

Musa finally made it through the trees to arrive at her destination. Her heart tugged in her chest as she saw him, begging for her to get closer and yet, she couldn't. It would disrupt the song and she wanted to hear it out. She watched silently as he sat hunched over his guitar, a small boom box providing the other necessary instruments as his voice soothe her.

"_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray _

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven… 

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven__…_

"Did you like it?" he asked softly, not looking up when he ended the song. He didn't want to see her expression, especially if she was still mad at him. He heard no response and he feared for the worst. He had lost her and it was all because he couldn't remember a special date.

He heard footsteps and at first he thought she was walking away till he realized they were coming towards him, but he still didn't look up. He felt his guitar slide out slowly from his hands and placed off to the side as a weight was felt in his lap and he was staring into blue-green eyes.

Odd couldn't break her gaze even when he felt her small hands place softly on his and place them around her waist before she placed her own lightly on his shoulder. "It was wonderful," she whispered before kissing him which he eagerly replied to. Musa giggled as she pulled away, earning her a moan of protest from the boy. She sighed happily, leaning her head against his chest. "So…how long do you have before Jim find out you took all these lights without permission?" she asked knowingly.

"I have time before old Jimbo realizes anything is missing," Odd smirked holding her closer to him.

"DELLA ROBBIA!!!" and angered voice yelled breaking the silence.

"You were saying?" Musa smirked. "I guess we should go before we get detention for not only stealing Jim-sensei's lights but also being out pass curfew" she said trying to get up but Odd wouldn't let her.

"I think he'll understand," he whispered slyly in her ear as she relaxed back against him. They sat together silently looking up at the star filled sky shining above them. "Hey Musa," Odd said as the girl began to drift off to sleep.

"Yeah?" she mumbled trying to stay awake.

"Happy St. White's Day," he said softly before he was responded with soft snoring from his love.

* * *

Basic storyline but **alteris **wanted Musa and Odd fluff so here it is. Kind of feel bad that I made Odd kind of slow in the beggining but I still love him!

Anyway, I hope this wasn't too horible. This is my first try at a oneshot so not to sure. Wasn't planning on adding the song but I guess it fit. It called _"Your Guardian Angel" _by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Oh and if you were wondering White Day is a real holiday in Japan but don't ask me to get to descriptive about it. I've never experianced it before so I hope this fic was okay.

Anyway...**_PLEASE REVEIW!!!_**

**_Coming up next...Miss Dark Shiva's oneshot!_**


	2. For Miss Dark Shiva: Isis Part 1

_This story has nothing to do with my other story Code Moon._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, nor do I own Isis Moore who has been brought to you by the mind of Miss Dark Shiva.**

**Isis- Part 1**

_For Miss Dark Shiva_

**???'s P.O.V.**

"I would like to be the first to say, to you, welcome to Kadic Academy! I hope you blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda." That's basically all I heard from Mr. Delmas the principal of my new school before I tuned him out. I already knew what he was going to say. I've been through this routine more times then I can count. This is probably my 3rd school I've been to this year. My family moves around a lot but I don't want to bore you with the insignificant details about my life nor do I feel like even explaining them to you. Who am I? you might be asking. I'm no one special but I'm still no one to be taken lightly with. My name? It's Isis, Isis Moore and for some strange reason I think Kadic will be different from the other schools I been to, but don't hold me to it. I've been known to be wrond on more then several occasions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Delmas, long time principal of Kadic Academy, talked continuously about the rules and regulations of the school as the girl he was talking to paid him no attention. The girl was about 14 years old with short red hair, the ends dyes blue matching her deep blue eyes that seemed utterly and totally bored. She wore a black short sleeve shirt that showed some of her midriff, blue jeans that had a silver chain hanging from the belt, black and gray sneakers, and she had small black hoops that lined the outside rim of her ears. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she tried to keep herself from dying of boredom.

"And I hope that you will have an enjoyable experience here at Kadic and I hope that you will make the right decision and as you young people say "chill out" with your other respecting and obedient peers," Mr. Delmas said.

"_He makes it sound like he wants me to hang out with dogs," _the girl thought to herself as she stop the urge from rolling her eyes and falling to sleep right there in front of him. She didn't want to get on anyone's bad side…not yet at least.

"Now, Ms. Moore, my daughter, Elisabeth show you to your new room," the principal said and Isis eagerly got up out of the seat that she had been sitting in for what felt like hours. She walked to the door and stepped out immediately coming face to face with one Elisabeth Delmas.

"You're Elisabeth, right?" Isis asked no interest in her voice what so ever.

"It's Sissi, Shorty, and let me get something straight with you. I'm-"

"You're going to regret calling me Shorty you Barbie wannabe!" Isis growled ready to strangle the girl but before she could a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see the hand belonged to a purple wearing blonde boy who was just barely an inch or two taller then her.

"Hey, Sissi. Leave her alone," he said. "I think she's traumatized enough just looking at your face. I mean, didn't anyone tell you it's not Halloween? Oops! My bad that's your real face!" the boy laughed.

Sissi looked furious as she clenched her hands at her side. "Odd Della Robbia! Do you know who my father is and what he could do to you?"

"Of course, _Elisabeth _and I really don't care. It's not like I haven't been to detention before," the boy smirked. Sissi growled before looking at Isis.

"Fine. You know what? Hang around this loser if you want to become a freak with the rest of his loser friends," she snapped.

"Better a loser or a freak then a damn banshee like you," Odd grinned before Sissi stompped away angrily. "I think she'll be leaving you alone for now on," he said turning to Isis who looked anything but pleased.

"Hey, kid. I can take care of myself. I don't need you or anyone else to fight my battles especially one with a spoiled brat like her," Isis said poking him in the chest angrily.

"Hey! I was just trying to help and the name's Odd" Odd said frowning.

"Well don't, _Oddball. _I don't need it" the red headed girl snapped at him. She turned around and grabbed her things about to walk off before she paused, looking back at him with an embarrass grin on her face. "Um, I don't know where my room is."

The boy sighed as he picked up one of her bags and taking away the sheet of paper that had all her information on it. "_So her name is Isis Moore," _he thought leading her to her room. "Something_ tells me that trouble always follows her," _and oh how right Odd was, for once.

* * *

Yeah, i know really short but this is part one of a collection of oneshots I'm doing for Miss Dark Shiva. It makes sense since she drew me three pictures that I should write her a threeshot. Anyway, part 2, I'm hopping should be up later today, but not sure. I just wanted to get this posted. Hope you like so far! 

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	3. What the! Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Isis, nor do I own part of this stories plot. That belongs to Miss Dark Shiva! Enjoy**

**Part 2: What the-!!!**

**Isis's P.O.V.**

Kadic Academy. The country's number one international boarding school. It's known world wide for its cultural tolerance and…for being the most boring place in the world. I mean seriously! I've done nothing for the last month in a half, but wake up, eat breakfast, go to class, lunch, more class, do homework, eat dinner, more homework and then sleep. Where's the fun in that? I'm bored out of my mind and I have totally no social life here.

The only person I come into contact with regulary is Odd and that's because he's a constant flirt and it seems like he's taken an interest in me. I should be thrilled right? Wrong! I've heard what type of guy he is. He's the type of guys who dates one girl one day and is kissing another the next. It's best to keep him at a distance, though I am slightly curious about him though. No, I don't like him. Say something different and I won't be held accountable for my actions. How could I like a flirtatious goof ball like him? He can't even be serious for a second but…I am curious to as where he and his group of friends are always sneaking off to.

I've asked around but no one seems to know. It really bugs me. I hate not knowing what's going on and it's obvious that Odd won't tell me.

Man! I'm so bored!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isis lay on her bed, her arm covering her eyes as music blasted from her headphones that hung around her neck. She didn't move until she felt something small and furry on her stomach. She moved her arm out of the way to see a gray and black ferret face staring back at her, a yellow shoelace dangling from its mouth.

"Hey Search," the girl said scratching the small animal under the chin. "What is that you have in your mouth?" she asked tugging the item out of her pet's mouth. "A shoelace?" she asked perplexed as she held up a yellow shoe lace. Where had her ferret gotten this from? None of her shoes had yellow shoe strings, so whose could it be?

"Hey! Get back here you shoelace stealer!" a voice shouted from somewhere outside her room. Curious and not having anything else to do, Isis got up and peaked out of her dorm room to see who was yelling their head off. It really shouldn't have surprised her to see Odd the one yelling.

"Odd what are you doing?" Isis asked sounding bored.

"I'm looking for the thing that stole my shoelace," the boy said holding up his left foot that was in fact missing a shoelace.

"Oh a shoelace stealer, eh?" Isis asked looking back at her ferret that was curled up on her bed, "What did it look like?"

"Well…" Odd said thinking, "it was huge, maybe three feet long and it was hairy, with huge fangs and-"

"Did it look like this?" the girl asked picking up Search, who still had the shoelace in his mouth, and holding him out to Odd.

"Yeah!" Odd said pointing to the animal. "That's the little thief that stole my shoelace!"

Isis chuckled, shaking her head. "Weren't you the one who just said that it was huge and what's the big deal if he stole your shoelace? Just get a new one!"

Odd was about to retort but his cell phone rang. He looked at it, instantly stiffing up before turning around and running the other way.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Isis yelled after him, but he was already out of sight. She sighed as she went back into her room, Search snuggled around her neck. "He's so…Odd," she sighed to herself scratching her pet behind the ears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Weren't you the one who just said that it was huge and what's the big deal if he stole your shoelace? Just get a new…one," Isis said frowning. "_Whoa, Déjà vu," _she thought shaking her head.

"It's my lucky shoelace, that's why!" Odd said defensively and slightly pouting. Isis rolled her eyes, though she was slightly smiling as she pulled the boy's shoelace out of Search's mouth.

"Here," she said handing it over to him.

"Thanks," the boy said smiling while taking the shoelace. He plopped down on the ground and began to put it back on his shoe. "So, Isis, do you want to eat with me and my friends today for dinner?"

The red head was surprised. Usually she either sat with Milly and Tamiya, the schools gossip know it alls, or by herself by the woods. "What's the catch?" the girl asked suspiciously crossing her arm over her chest.

"No catch," the purple loving boy said getting up and dusting himself off. "I just thought you would prefer to not have your ear yapped off listening to Milly and Tamiya for once."

"I can eat alone then."

"Haven't you heard that it's bad to eat alone? Always eat in good company!" Odd grinned.

"Then why would I eat with you then?" Isis said without even thinking. Odd's face immediately fell and the girl regretted what she had said. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that, way. I guess…it wouldn't hurt to eat with you and your friends."

"Fantastic!" Odd grinned, instantly perky again before he pecked the girl on the cheek. "It's a date then," he whispered smoothly in her ear before pulling away and running off just in time to miss Isis's shock delayed punch. She growled angrily before she stumped back into her room and flopped on her bed, startling Search who had tried to go to sleep. "Idiot," she muttered to herself, trying to hide her evident blush and a smile that was creeping onto her face beneath her pillows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Isis's P.O.V.**

I only have one word to describe how I felt when I sat down with Odd and his friends for dinner. Awkward. Not only did I feel like everyone was at the table was watching me I also had this feeling like they all knew something that I didn't.

"So how do you like Kadic so far, Isis?" one of the two girls who were sitting at the table asked me. She was in a couple of my classes and she had pink hair but I couldn't remember her name. Despite her hair color she doesn't really seem that outgoing, but who knows?

"Um, it's okay," I said nervously. Why the hell am I nervous? Maybe it's because of Four Eyes a.k.a. the blonde boy with the glasses who always seems to be typing on his laptop is staring at me like I have the plague. Weirdo. "I mean, it seems like most of the other schools I've been too."

"Where do you come from?" another girl, this one with black hair and wearing all black, asked me. She doesn't seem goth, just not the girly type and I have a feeling she likes the brunette hair boy sitting across the table because neither of them can look at each other without blushing. They're probably totally oblivious to each other feelings when it's obvious they like each other.

"Do you mean where was the last place I've been to before coming here or what country of origin am I from?" Isis asked gaining a little more confidence around the group.

Yumi, I think that's what her name is, was about to answer but an annoying beeping sound came from the glasses wearing boy. The others looked at each other as if they were communicating silently and the next thing I knew they were all getting up and leaving, quickly.

"Hey," I said grabbing Odd's sleeve, "Where are you going?"

"Um," he said looking around nervously, "We got to do something, but don't worry, we should be back. If you want you can have my dessert," he said putting on a very fake looking grin before running off to catch up with the others.

I don't understand. Is this some kind of joke? How can someone just invite you to sit with them and then leave you hanging? Had I some how insulted one of them or were they going to wherever they went to when they skipped class. Either way, I was going to find out.

I ran out of the cafeteria and towards the woods where I saw them heading towards. I went thorough the forest looking for a flash of purple, Odd, or a flash of pink, that girl whose name I think is Aelita. After a couple of minutes I still don't see them and I think that I'm lost. Great.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isis sighed, her arms placed behind her head as she continued to walk in the direction she thought the school was in. "Gah," she groaned, "So bored!" She was about to take another step when a laser flashed past her. Her eyes widened as she turned to see that the laser had made a huge hole that had went all the way through a very thick tree. "WHAT THE HELL!!!" she cried.

A low deep roar was heard and the girl was almost afraid to turn around to see what had made the noise. Unfortunately, she was curious despite her fright and turned around to come face to face with a weird snake like monster with arms and on top of the thing's head was some sort of weird symbol, but Isis, at the moment wasn't paying attention to the symbol. She was paying attention to the laser that was beginning to form in the creature's mouth. "What the hell is THAT?" she screamed before another laser was shot at her, but she managed to narrowly miss it. "That's it!" she said as she began to run, "I'm out of here!" Isis ran, hoping that she could run away from whatever it was that was chasing her. Sadly, fate loved to mess with the girl.

She let out a shriek as she felt herself fall. Instinctively, her hand grasped onto something. "Great," she muttered when she realized she was hanging off a man hole, "I'll get to fall to my doom. This day just keeps getting better," she said bitterly as she tried to pull herself up. Sadly, as she tried to get out of the hole her hand slipped. "Oh crap," she managed to get out before she began to fall, letting out another scream. Fortunately something broke her fall.

Isis groaned as she opened her eyes push herself so she was leaning on her hands. "What happened?" she moaned looking around until she realized she was atop of something…or someone. "Odd?" she asked surprised as she looked down upon the boy she was atop of.

"Ow…" he groaned, "I've been squished."

_**SLAP!!!**_

* * *

Finally updated after finishing a mountain load of projects, mainly for Bio and getting over my little snot fest. I don't think you want to know. 

Anyway, this is part two of what I'm thinking will be a threeshot for _Miss Dark Shiva. _The end with the creeper (that's the monster that was attackeing her) was from her comic that can be found in her gallery on Deviant Art. I was having sort of a writer's block and I was looking through her gallery when I saw it. It was funny! I hope that it was okay to use it!

I should have the third part up by the weekend. I already started to work on my other oneshot for _MewmiC _but I'm waiting for me to finish the one for _Miss Dark Shiva _before I post it

Anywho, hope you like and...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	4. Welcome to Lyoko! Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Isis, or the new monster. I do own this plot!**

**Part 3: Welcome to Lyoko!**

_**SLAP!**_

"Ow! Why did you slap me?" Odd cried as he rubbed his hand against his injured cheek.

"Well maybe if you didn't insinuate that I was fat-" Isis yelled angrily before being cut off by Odd.

"I didn't say you were fat!"

"You insinuated that I was fat when you said you were squished!" the girl retorted.

"What?! Who wouldn't be squished when someone else falls on top of them? By the way, you're still on me" the purple loving boy pointed out.

Isis looked down to see that what he said was true. Odd was on his back, his face barely inches from hers and she was on top of him. Blood rushed to her face as she quickly got off the boy putting as much space between them as possible without falling into the murky sewer water.

"So, why did you use my body as a landing mat?" Odd asked. "Wait. Why are you even down here?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you and I can ask you the same thing," the red haired girl said crossing her arms stubbornly before a roar echoed throughout the sewer. She jumped at the noise as the head of the snake like creature that had attacked her before hovered over the man hole opening. "That's why I'm down here," Isis said pointing to the monster before Odd shoved a skateboard that she hadn't noticed that was off to the side at her.

"We need to get to the factory before its friends come and join him," he said getting his own board.

"There's more of those, those-?" the girl asked in disbelief.

"Creepers," Odd said.

"Creepers? Where did they come from? Are they some type of alien? What kind of name is 'Creeper'?" Isis asked all in one breath. "And how do you know about them?"

"Skate now, ask questions later," Odd said as the creeper began to lower itself down into the sewers. He didn't need to tell Isis twice, though. Odd led them through the sewers till they arrived at a ladder.

"Do you think that crawler-"

"Creeper"

"Whatever," Isis said frustrated, "do you think whatever it is was is still following us?"

"Well I don't want to find out," Odd said climbing up the ladder.

"Wait where are we going?" Isis asked climbing after him.

"To the factory," Odd sighed as he reached the surface giving her a hand up.

"Why do we need to go to an abandon factory?" the girl asked.

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that? Haven't you heard that curiosity killed the cat?" the boy smirked teasingly while walking across the bridge they had climbed on to. Isis immaturly stuck her tongue out as they continued. They made it to the entrance when Isis went pale.

"Um, how are we going to get down?" she asked trying to hide the worry evident in her voice.

"Swing down using the ropes," Odd said simply already down on the level below them. Isis looked at the rope uncertainly. "Are you scared?" the boy teased grinning up at her.

"No!" Isis said looking down the side of the steps that had seemed to have broken off with age, "I just don't want to commit unnecessary suicide."

"When is suicide ever necessary?" Odd asked raising a brow.

"When you're trying to protect someone you care about," Isis said, seriousness in her voice before she grabbed the rope and swung down, eyes closed. She did well except for at the last second her hands slipped. She barely had time to scream before she found herself hovering above the ground. She opened her eyes to see Odd smiling down at her, cradled in his arms.

"Did you really think I would let you get hurt?" he asked before setting her down when the girl gave him the desired blush he was looking for. Isis grumbled incoherently as she followed Odd to an elevator. "Now to pay a visit to one of my favorite places," Odd said as the elevator began to lower.

"I thought we were running from that Creeper thing! Not visiting some stupid little hideout of yours!" Isis asked waving her arms around angrily.

"I don't think you'll think it's stupid when you see it," the boy grinned.

"I doubt that," the fiery red head mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy Belpois typed studiously at his computer though it wasn't just any computer. It was a computer that was connected to a virtual world. Lyoko.

"Guys, you have some mantas coming up behind you and Ulrich and Yumi your down to 30 life points," the blonde computer whiz warned into his head set.

_"Understood, Jeremy," _a light female voice said through the speakers.

The main controller of the super computer barely looked up from his screens when he heard the doors to the elevator open. "Good, Odd. You're finally here," he said still not looking away from the machine. "Ulrich and Yumi are low on life points and- wait what is she doing here?" the boy almost yelled when he saw that Odd was not alone.

"Oh, she just dropped by on my way here," the purple loving boy shrugged, grinning, "besides she was being chased by a creeper. I couldn't just leave a damsel in distress." Isis, who had been looking around the room in awe, smacked the boy in the back of the head, a vein throbbing from her forehead. "Ow! What is this? Hit and fall on Odd day?" he asked rubbing the sore spot.

"I can't take care of myself, Della Robbia. Don't get me confused with some idiotic bimbo like Sissi, whom wouldn't be able to protect herself against a paper cut!" she growled, shaking a fist at him.

"Hey! You don't have to get so defensive," Odd said holding his hands up defensively.

"You two sound like an old married couple. Could you stop arguing for a second, Odd, and get to the scanners?" Jeremy said irritated.

"Okay, Einstein. Relax. The amazing Odd is here to save the day once again," the boy said walking back to the elevator.

"Hey! What about me?" Isis asked, "And you two have still failed to tell me what's going on!" she hissed stumping her foot like a little child throwing a tantrum.

"Don't worry. Jeremy will fill you in," Odd said as the elevator closed. Isis looked at the glasses wearing blonde expectedly but he was already busy typing again at the computer.

"Well?" she asked tapping her foot.

"Well what?" the boy asked not even glancing at her.

"Aren't you going to tell me what's going on?"

"No because it'll just be a waste of time since you won't even remember this after the return to the past. So just sit down and be quiet so I can concentrate" Jeremy sighed exasperatedly, shooing her away like a dog.

The girl steamed. She didn't like taking no for an answer and she could always get what she wanted either the easy way or the hard way and Jeremy was about to find out, as the blue eyes girl took menacing steps towards him, that he should have gone with the easy way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd landed on all fours as he was virtualized into the ice sector. He saw just in time as Yumi was dematerialized. Ulrich was busy holding back the still possessed William and Aelita was being held up by three tarantulas blocking the entrance to the activated tower.

The boy grinned as he hopped onto the overboard Jeremy had materialized for him. He flew towards the group pointing his board at the tarantulas. He jumped off of the board, firing his laser arrows at one of the tarantulas while his overboard hit another one, destroying it but his laser missed the other one.

"Man, I'm off today," he pouted landing next to Aelita. He heard Ulrich groan in pain as he too was dematerialized. That left William able to put his attention on the two remaining warriors. "Don't worry, princess. I got this covered," Odd said aiming at the Xana possessed boy while Aelita turned to take care of the remaining two monsters.

William smirked as he lifted up his large sword ready to swing at Odd. The cat boy dodged out of the way as the sword was swung down on him. "Come on William. Got to do much better then that if you want to get rid of me," Odd teased as he sent three laser arrows at the boy, but William blocked them with his sword. Odd turned to see how Aelita was doing but was shocked to see that she hadn't made it into the tower yet. What he saw instead was worst.

A giant purple creature, larger then any monster he had ever seen on Lyoko had Aelita trapped. It closely resembled a dinosaur, a raptor to be precise, and it had dozens of Xana's symbols covering its body and it was trapping Aelita…inside of itself. A see through sphere could be seen jutting out from where its stomach was supposed to be, green liquid was inside along with a disgusted and freaked out Aelita.

"Aelita!" Odd called out, but William used super smoke to appear in front of him, blocking him.

"Ah, ah, ah. You're playing with me" the possessed boy said wagging his finger tauntingly, but he was cut off when a daggered embedded itself in his shouldered. William grunted angrily as he took it out, looking at the object. Odd took this as an opportunity to shoot some of his lasers at the boy. William was caught off guard, but immediately knocked Odd away with his weapon. The shaggy hair teen stood over the blonde ready to plunge his large sword into the boy when two moon stars hit him causing him to let out an angry yell before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Seems like I saved your butt, Oddball," a voice teased not to far from him. Odd turned to see a girl standing near him. She wore a blue body leopard printed body suit with armor plating over her chest and her tail swished lazily back and forth behind her. Spiky red and blue hair fell in front of sparkling deep blue eyes.

"Isis?" Odd asked surprised. He couldn't believe that Jeremy had let her go to Lyoko. It would take a lot to get the computer whiz to even consider having another person know about Lyoko.

"So are you just going to stand there looking like an idiot or are you going to help me get rid of Barney over there?" she asked hands on her hips.

"How did you- Jeremy doesn't-" the boy asked stupefied. Suddenly a laser shot towards him but he was pushed out of the way. Odd opened his eyes to reveal Isis's staring back him.

"Maybe we should continue this little conversation after we destroy this- raptron, let's call it" she said getting off of him.

"Sure thing and then while we're having our little chat maybe we could see a movie or something," Odd said smiling smugly. Isis snarled at the boy slapping him in the back of his head. "Shutting up now," he sighed before they both dodged a laser that was aimed their way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich and Yumi sighed as they exited the elevator into the computer room. "Sorry Einstein. William took us by surprise and-Jeremy what happened to you?" Ulrich asked worried when he saw his friend sitting at the computer, glasses slightly skewed, hair messed up, and the boy seemed kind of jumpy.

"Uh, nothing," the boy said looking away.

"Nothing?" Yumi asked, "You look like you have gotten beaten up!"

"Uh…I kind of did…" the blonde said slightly embarrassed.

"By who?" Ulrich asked looking around the room, "One of Xana's specters?"

"No, worst," the computer whiz sighed.

"What could be worst?" Yumi asked confused.

"Isis," Jeremy simply said.

"What? How?" Ulrich asked, "How did she get here?"

"Odd."

"Why am I not surprised?" both Yumi and Ulrich sighed.

"What is surprising," the blonde said pushing up his crooked glasses up his nose, "is that she actually figured out how to work the supercomputer without me telling her or anything."

"So she's smarter then she looks," Ulrich said crossing his arms, "Where is she now?" Jeremy didn't answer; instead he looked off at the screen of his computer.

"Don't tell me…"Ulrich said groaning.

"Yep," Jeremy sighed, "She's on Lyoko. We're stuck with her. Leave it to Odd to like a girl who needs some serious anger management," blonde said rolling his eyes.

"Your just angry because she kicked you butt, aren't you?" Yumi asked smirking.

"Yeah," Jeremy pouted turning back to the screens.

* * *

Okay. I know I said this would be a three shot but I'm making it a four shot. It's just easier to write it that way instead of trying to jam everything together and get something really crappy. It'll also give me more time to think on how I want to end this. So yeah... 

Man, I'm really mean to Jeremy, but I can't help it! It's not that I have any personal vendetta against him (he's a freaking cartoon!) it's just that he's to much of a Mr.Smarty. Kind of annoying. Besides, this was the only way I could think of for Jeremy letting Isis go to Lyoko. Hope it doesn't suck.

Anywho, for MewmiC, I'm working on your story too, so don't think I forgot. It looks like it'll be a twoshot. It'll also probably be inbetween part 3 and four of Miss Dark Shiva's four shot. I don't know. I really want to get it out. I feel really proud of myself but I don't want to ruin the chapter flow. You know, go from one different fic to another. That'll just be confusing but it all depends on how long it'll take me to finish Isis's story, but knowing me I'll get impatient of waiting and just post it. Blah! I think I'm confusing myself...

One more thing! (LOL! That reminded me of Uncle from the Jackie Chan cartoon) Miss Dark Shiva has posted a story about her character Isis. It's called _Code Isis. _Check it out! Her version of Isis is a little different from mine though, so don't be surprised!

Anyway, **_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	5. A New Warrior Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Isis. Code Lyoko is own by some probably rich guy and Isis is own by the one, the only, Miss Dark Shiva! I only own the plot!**

**A New Warrior- Part 4**

"This…is…ridiculous…" Isis gasped collapsing on the ground next to Odd who was looking from behind the boulder at the raptron they had just ran from. The boy looked down at the girl who was breathing hard besides him.

"You know you can't be physically tired on Lyoko, right?" he asked.

Isis glared at him sending shivers down the boy's back, "Shove it," she spat coldly getting up. "How are we supposed to beat this thing when it has all of those Xana symbols on it? I mean which one is the real one?"

"I don't know," Odd said, "but we got to hurry."

"_Odd's right," _Jeremy said, _"the monster's ability is similar to that of a scyphozoan. If Aelita stays in there too long then Xana will have all of her memories and Lyoko will be gone. The only good thing about this is that it takes longer for the raptron to steal the memory."_

"Well I guess we can't just stand here," Isis sighed, placing her hands on Odd's shoulder to balance herself as she stood on the tip of her toes to see over him at the raptron. Odd was startled by the touch but he didn't mind it too much. He actually liked it. Isis groaned again, unable to be seen. Even here on Lyoko she was too short. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted. She managed to stifle a squeal when she realized that Odd had picked her up so she could be able to see clearer. "Thanks," she muttered hoping that she wasn't able to blush on Lyoko.

"No prob," the boy grinned.

The red and blue hair girl turned her attention back towards the creature in front of her. There had to be something that she was missing. According to Jeremy, every monster on Lyoko had an eye of Xana that could be used as a sort of target. He had also mentioned that they were sometimes in difficult places to reach or see. Well there really wasn't a problem other then that there were several different symbols and both she and Odd had both exhausted out their supplies of weapons aiming at all of them, but no matter how many they hit or how many times they hit them the raptron was still kicking.

Isis watched as the large purple dinosaur licked the air with its tongue. Its large head slowly swung back and forth scanning the area. Aelita could be seen pounding against the inside walls of the sphere she was held captured in. The green goo that she was in sloshed back in forth, rising just up to her neck. Isis truly felt sorry for the girl. She was going to be traumatized for life.

Suddenly, the purple creature turned it's glowing red eyes towards where Isis was peaking out. "Oh crap," she muttered as she lost her balance on Odd and fell, also causing Odd to fall to. They rolled from behind the ice glacier they were hiding behind stopping right in front of some very sharp pointy talons.

The raptron peered down at them before opening it's mouth ready to attack them. Luckily, Odd managed to roll them both out of the way just in time. "Looks like I'm on top this time," he grinned flirtatiously at her when they both noticed that he was on top of her.

"Get off!" the girl growled shoving him off her roughly. She turned towards the raptron that let out a loud angry roar before aiming another laser at them. The deep blue eyes girl did a back flip, avoiding the attack and hiding behind another ice boulder. She peered out from the boulder and saw Odd randomly aiming laser arrows at the creature, hoping to hit the right target. Isis looked back at the sphere Aelita was held in. Something was…different. She gasped as she quickly figured it out. The green liquid that was also inside with the pink hair girl seemed to be lower then before. Before it went up to her neck, now it was a little below her chest and there was something behind her, but Isis couldn't really tell what it was since the rest of the green substance still blocked it out.

She watched as the raptron fired another laser at Odd and she noticed that the level of the liquid also went down a little. Along with the lower height she could also see something black behind Aelita. Could it be…?

"Aelita!" Isis yelled running from behind her hiding place and also catching the attention of the raptron. "Aelita! Behind you!" she yelled running towards the creature.

The pink hair girl seemed to have heard her as she turned around and gasped. There was another Xana symbol behind her. Aelita raised her hand creating a pinks glowing sphere in her hand. She fired at it and the shield around her shattered.

_"You did it!" _Jeremy said shocked.

Isis ran over to the girl and helped her up. "You okay?" she asked.

"A little gross out," the pink hair girl said looking at the slime that covered her body, "but otherwise okay. How did you manage to make Jeremy let you come here?"

"I can be very persuasive when I want to," Isis grinned.

"_Um, as much as I hate to interrupt your little chat, but the raptron hasn't been destroyed" _Jeremy said. Both girls looked to see that what the boy had said was true. The raptron still was not destroyed and it was attacking Odd.

Isis turned to Aelita. "You go into that tower thing while the raptron is distracted and do whatever you do and I'll help Odd.

"Okay," Aelita nodded before running to the glowing red tower. Isis watched the girl leaved before taking out a few daggers. She was going to destroy this thing whether it killed her or not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy looked at the screens. One showing Lyoko and the other showing a security camera image of Yumi and Ulrich fighting off the Creepers that Xana had materialized on to Earth. He cringed as he saw Yumi flung against the wall with a sickening thump.

"_Jeremy_," Isis called making the boy turned to the screen of Lyoko.

"Yeah?" he asked

"_Is there anyway of destroying this monster?" _the girl asked as her life points began to deplete down to half.

"The only thing I can say is try to attack the target that released Aelita. And hurry! I don't know how long Ulrich and Yumi can last against the Creepers here."

_"Got it Einstein!" _Odd replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isis threw several of her daggers at the dinosaurs stomach where the target was, but it kept blocking it, confirming there beliefs that that was the target that would destroy it. Luckily, she was able to fake the raptron into believing that she was attacking somewhere else making it drop its guard and allowing Odd to aim a laser arrow at the target.

The raptron let out a roar as the arrow hit its mark but before it was destroyed it managed to hit Isis with its tale, sending the girl off the side of the ice sector. She grabbed the side with one hand, but it wasn't enough and her hand began to slip. She closed her eyes as she prepared to fall into the digital sea. "Odd!" she cried. As soon as the name had left her lips she felt a hand wrap around her hand.

"Got you!" Odd grinned looking down at her, "You didn't really think I would let such a pretty girl die would you?" he as, his grin growing at Isis surprised and grateful expression. The cat boy helped pull her to her feet so they were both safely on land.

"So…what do we do now?" Isis asked.

Odd shrugged, "We start all over again," he said as a blinding white light swept over them.

_"Return to the past now!" _the deep blue eye girl heard Jeremy say before everything went white.

_**Earlier That Day…**_

"So, Isis, do you want to eat with me and my friends today for dinner?"

Isis looked surprised. _"Didn't he already ask me that?" _she thought to herself before she realized that she was no longer on Lyoko but now back in the hall where she and Odd had been earlier.

"So?" Odd asked again, waiting for a response.

"Didn't we- I mean, weren't we just-" the girl began unable to form a complete a sentence.

Odd grinned as he shook his head and leaned towards her. "Just say yes," he whispered softly in her ear. The girl was still shocked at what had happened just minutes ago that she just nodded her head.

"Fantastic!" Odd cheered as he took her hand and dragged the speechless girl to the cafeteria where the others were already sitting and waiting. They all ate their food quietly until the noise in the cafeteria got so loud in you had to lean in to hear.

"So, you know," Jeremy said, "Guess there's only one thing to do."

"You're not going to suck my brains out are you?" Isis asked a little worried.

"I'm not done working the kinks out of the brain sucking machine yet," Jeremy said calmly as he watched with amusement as the already pale girl grew paler.

"I think that was Einstein's lame attempt at a joke," Ulrich said making the girl relax.

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone else about the factory, Lyoko, or Xana," Yumi said.

"It's not like I talk to anyone here," Isis snorted crossing her arms but sighed when Jeremy gave her a look, "Fine, fine," she said placing her hand over her heart and raising the other up, "I solemnly swear to uphold the secrets of Lyoko. Happy now?" she asked.

"Welcome to the group!" Aelita grinned.

"Guess what?" Odd grinned.

"What?" the red and blue hair girl asked cautiously.

"I got you a gift just for this tremendous occasion!"

"Wow Odd. I didn't know you knew a big word such as tremendous," Ulrich teased.

"So what is it?" Isis asked curious as to what type of gift Odd could have given her.

"Just close your eyes and you'll find out," the boy grinned. Isis wasn't sure about this but none the less, she closed her eyes, hands held out. The rest of the gang watched curiously as Odd fished around in his pockets, patting them as if to find something. "Aha!" he cried happily as he pulled his hand out of his pockets. "Are your eyes closed?" he asked holding his hands behind his back.

"Yes! Now give me my gift, damn it!" Isis growled impatiently.

"Your wish is my command," the purple loving boy smirked as he leaned in towards her and the next thing everyone knew his lips were presses against the fiery blue eye girl.

Isis eyes snapped open in surprise as Odd coaxed her lips with his. She wound up involuntarily responding and the thing was….she actually liked it. Finally she pushed Odd away from her, the rest of the shock Lyoko gang staring at them. One of Isis's shaking trembling hands touched her lips, still feeling the warmth Odd's lips had provided. She stared at the boy who was grinning uncontrollably.

"What?" he asked in mock confusion, "You asked for it."

"You're right. I did," Isis said turning back to her food. Odd looked at her strangely. It wasn't like her to just shrug something off. He shrugged to himself before turning back to his own food. And then it happened. Isis's fist connected with Odd's face. "And you definitely asked for that," the girl replied calmly cracking her knuckles.

Odd rubbed his jaw where she had hit him. "You sure know how to pick them," Jeremy said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Odd sighed grinning, "I think I'm in love."

"He's hopeless," everyone in the group minus Isis and Odd sighed sadly before returning to eat their food.

'_I wonder,' _Isis thought as she looked at her table of new friends, '_will things always be this strange?' _She turned to Odd who had spaghetti sauce all around his lips and was smiling at her. She rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. '_That's a yes,' _she thought, '_and I don't think I would want it any other way…'_

* * *

Yay! I finally finished! I hope you guys like! The fighting scenes weren't my best but I'm still working on making better ones for my other stories. Add the kiss part because Miss Dark Shiva wanted Odd and Isis to be together, so...yeah.

Anyway, this was for _Miss Dark Shiva. _If you want another stories about her character then you came to the wrong author. I'm done! But you can always go to _Miss Dark Shiva. _She's writing a story called Code: Isis. It's really cool so check it out!

Okay! Now on to my next twoshot which is for _MewmiC! _It should be up soon and don't forget to read her story too! It's called Setting Their Fall . Another good story but lacking in reviews. As you all know reviews make the world go round!!! Yes, I know, I'm weird, but you still love me : P

Next story: My Angel, My Savior for _MewmiC._

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	6. For MewmiC: My Angel, My Savior Part 1

_Okay, this is for **MewmiC. **If you love Jeremy and Aelita and beleive that they should be with no one else then you shouldn't read this. That's all I'm saying._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Untitled**

It still hasn't gone away. The feeling of betrayal and anger that is directed towards me every time they see me and the thing that overwhelms me with grief and maybe even hatred is that they still think of me as _Him. _As…Xana.

How long has it been? How long has it been since I've been finally released from that monster, that devil? How long has it been since I've been able to finally think of my own free will and do whatever I please, to actually fill the warmth of the sun…or _her _hand caressing my cheek? I've always wished for my freedom from Xana but now that I am finally free of him, I still feel as if I am still bound to him. I am blamed for the deeds he made me do; for the people I hurt; for the life that I stole. _His _life. A man I had never known. They blame me. All of them blame me…except for _her._

She forgave me of my sins when I know I don't deserve it. Me, the one who countless times took her away against her will. Me, who has done nothing but caused her pain; me…the one who forced her to give up her father; me, the one who should have been forgotten. I don't deserve her kindness or forgiveness but, I also don't deserve the accusing stares or the looks of fear and hate that the others give me, the ones she calls her "friends".

They think I'll become _Him. _They think that his influence will cause me to act like him, to _be _him. A ticking time bomb, just waiting to explode. I'm always watched, never completely alone, especially not with _her. He, Jeremy,_ always watches me, never letting me get too close to her. But I wouldn't dare hurt her. She's pure, untouched by the sins of man while I'm plagued by the evils of my past that taints my soul black, always spiraling downwards…

It's funny. I've never thought of her like this till after I was released. Maybe they are right. Maybe somewhere deep inside me a small part of Xana is still there, wanting her. That's even more incentive to keep her away, to protect her…from myself.

She will be the princess and I'll be her knight, but never her Prince Charming. I will always protect her, but she will never know. I will always love her but my love will never be returned. I know that, and I accept that. She's a fallen angel sent to Earth. My angel… my love… my Aelita…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"William…William…he's back…it worked…" those were the few words that I heard as I awakened from what felt like a horrible nightmare. As my eyes opened I was temporarily blinded by the bright lights of the room, but I could still distinguish a small blob of pink that seemed to be leaning over me.

"Aelita?" I asked in recognition noticing that my voice sounded hoarse and deeper at the same time.

"Yes, William. It's me. Are you okay?" the pink blob asked as it slowly focused out so the details were sharper and I could see the girl before me more clearly.

"Yeah," I grunted as I finally had a clear image of Aelita.

"Odd, Ulrich, can you help him up?" she asked turning around to look at the two boys.

"I'm fine," I said waving them off as I tried to pick myself up only to fall to my hands and knees. I must have looked like a fool in front of them. A small hand placed itself on my arm and I looked up to see Aelita with a calm expression on her face.

"William," she said, "Let us help. After all that is what friends are for," she said giving me a small smile. Friends? Could I even consider any of them friends? It wasn't like I knew any of them very well and most of the time that I spent with them was when I was possessed by Xana. How could she, out of all of them, say that we're friends? I guess that's Aelita for you. She forgives people, maybe not right away but she eventually does. I looked at Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd who stood around us. I had expected them to be angry at me for being so idiotic my first trip to Lyoko but the only expression they showed were happiness.

I looked back at Aelita whose smile had grown and I too felt myself smile but I felt there was something her smile was hiding and when I found out what exactly what she was hiding from me at the time I would wish that I was still under Xana's control.

The elevator doors opened revealing a tired and worn out looking Jeremy. "You're back," he said simply, "Good. We'll need to run some test to make sure all of Xana's influences are gone, then we'll have to make sure your still stable and-"

"Jeremy," Aelita said interrupting the blonde, "He's finally home. Let him rest. The tests can be run later. You shouldn't try to push yourself."

"But Aelita," the boy said about to argue with her, but Ulrich stopped him.

"Einstein, she's right. We'll run the test tomorrow after we all get some rest, including you. You haven't slept all this week," Stern said.

"But-"

"He's right, Einstein," Odd joined in. "You look pretty bad. For once just get some sleep."

"Fine," Belpois sighed before turning towards me. "First thing tomorrow, though, we begin the testing. No excuses" he said walking into the elevator. We all watched as the elevator doors closed.

"That was some welcome," Yumi said rolling her eyes.

"He's just tired," Aelita said defending the boy. I still don't know why she does that for him. I guess she tries to see the good in people. "You probably are too," she said, "let s get you back to your room, okay?" I nodded. Somehow it just felt like talking would ruin the moment.

Odd and Ulrich helped to support me as we made our way back to Kadic. It was already night time. The dark sky seemed so strange to me, they sky was always continuously sunlight in Lyoko. It feels so strange being back here. It feels like I've been gone for years, but I know it's only been a year and a half. Still, it seems like forever.

We reached my dorm room and the door opened to reveal an exact copy of me. "Oh you must be William," the cloned smiled, "I'm William. It's nice to finally meet you. Am I going back home now?" he asked looking at Aelita.

"Could you stay just a little while longer? Just till William is strong enough," she asked.

"Okay," the other me nodded not seeming to have a problem with that, "I'll help William to his bed," he said and the next thing I knew, I was being picked up like a rag doll and placed on the bed. My other self backed up and sat in a corner on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

"Does anyone want to tell me what's going on?" I manage to say. My voice still sounded deeper. I hope it's because of puberty and not because of Xana. I really want to forget all of this.

"Oh that's your clone," Odd said, "Jeremy created him so no one would be suspicious of where you went."

"Yeah. Unfortunately, he only has your looks so we had to make excuses for your weird behavior," Ulrich said.

"Don't be surprised if Jim is mad at you. Will Jr. over here didn't get along well with him," Yumi explained. This all seemed so surreal and yet, how could I not believe them after what had happened to me for the last year and a half. "Well I guess we should let you sleep."

Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich said their goodbyes before leaving the room. I turned to my clone that was sitting off in the corner, staring off at nothing. "It's funny, looking at him," I said softly.

"What is?" Aelita asked. I almost jumped from my spot on the bed. I had forgotten she was still here.

"It's nothing," I said shrugging her question off.

"William, please tell me," she asked almost pleaded sitting next to me, her eyes never leaving mine,

I sighed. I guess I couldn't avoid this. "He-he just reminds me of me, you know, before I found out about Lyoko. Naive, oblivious. I kind of wish I was like that. Maybe I wouldn't hate myself so much for what I did."

"William," she sighed, taking my large hand in her small one, "You had no control over what you were doing. Nothing that happened was your fault. The past is the past, you can't change things."

I smirked. "You can't when you don't have a super computer," I said. I meant it as a joke but Aelita frowned removing her hand from mine. I suddenly felt less warm without it, incomplete.

"We won't be able to use the return to the past sequence anymore," she said softly staring out at the star covered sky from my window. "Xana, before we managed to get rid of him and free you, destroyed many of our files and programs that are needed to use the program, among with other things," she said, saying the last part softly. I saw the lone tear that escaped from her eye but she wiped it away while pretending to push back a lock of her pink hair that hung in her face.

"Aelita, what else did he destroy?" I asked slowly standing up. I still felt weary using my legs.

"Nothing," she said putting on a smile as she turned back towards me. I could tell it was fake. She looked at the clock that was placed on my desk. "It's late I should better go before Jim finds me here. If you're not ready to come down tomorrow I'll sneak you up some food," she said walking past me and towards the door. I caught her arm as she passed but she didn't look back up at me.

"Aelita. What's wrong?" I asked again, this time more softly.

"Like I said, it's nothing. Nothing is wrong. I'm just kind of nervous, you know," she said finally turning back towards me with a forced smile. "After Jeremy finishes testing you then we'll be shutting down Lyoko. I guess I'm just anxious about doing it."

"Okay," I said still not buying anything she said, but it wasn't like I could force her to tell me. I reluctantly let go of her arm. She smiles another fake smile before saying goodbye and leaving.

A long sigh escapes my lips as I turned to look back at room. Everything seems in place as I left it that day long ago. Nothing has changed but in a way everything has. I finally decided to get some rest, though it's pretty weird trying to sleep in a room with another you in it. A knock sounded on my door and the clone instantly hid inside the closet. It was a smart move, but I which it didn't. I really don't want to face anyone now.

"William, it's me, Jeremy," the voice said from the other side of the door. Not knowing what else to do I let him in. The clone immediately exited the closet and returned to its former position, though Jeremy seemed to ignore it. He was just staring at me with an accusing stare. "I want to talk to you," he said calmly.

"Well can this wait? I'm really tired and-"

"Do you have any idea of what you've done to her?" he asked interrupting me.

I looked at him confused. "To who?" I asked.

"To Aelita!" he growled, "do you know what she gave up in order to save you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked not really sure that I wanted to know where this was going.

"I'm talking about the fact that Aelita gave up everything, everything that would bring her father back in order to get you here!" Jeremy scowled.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Oh don't play dumb with me William," he sighed angrily. "After Xana got rid of most of our files Aelita had a choice; either use the remaining data to get her father back or use it to get you back and loose all chances of ever seeing her father again. Guess which one she picked," Jeremy growled leaving my room.

I stood there shocked for what seemed like hours. I couldn't understand it. "Why would Aelita do that?" I kept asking myself. Why would she do that for someone she hardly even knows? Before the whole Lyoko thing I barely even talked to her. All of my attention was on getting Yumi to like me instead of Ulrich. I hardly even noticed Aelita despite her unusual pink hair. I don't know how, but I some how found myself standing in front of Aelita's door. What was I doing here? What was I going to say? What _could _you say to a person who sacrificed everything that meant anything to them for someone like me? A screw-up?

All of these questions left my mind when I heard sobbing coming from beyond the door. Without even realizing it I was already knocking on the door. I heard someone squeak in surprised before the sound of things being shuffled aside. "Hold on a sec," a feeble voice said. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal Aelita smiling up at me as she let me in. Fake. "Oh, William. I wasn't expecting you and-"

"Aelita," I said cutting her off, "drop the act. I know. I know what you did in order for me to be here." Her hold body shook as her face fell, the sobs she was holding back suddenly released. She fell to her knees hugging herself and I suddenly hated myself for even bringing this up. I didn't know what to do. I'm not good with crying girls and I knew that if I tried to make her feel better then I would only make it worst. "I'm sorry," I whispered softly so she wouldn't hear me, but somehow she still did.

"Don't say that!" she yelled through the tears, startling me. "Don't feel sorry for me. I did what I knew was right. I did what my father would have wanted me to do. Besides, I wouldn't be able to be happy knowing that I was so selfish enough to give up someone else's life for my happiness," Aelita shook her head taking a deep breath. "My father has lived a good life. He wouldn't want me to bring him back if it meant someone else would have to pay, so don't feel sorry for me William."

I growled angrily, picking her up and pushing her against the wall, my body pressed against hers. She gasped in surprised but made no movement to push me away. "Why?" I growled, "Why do you have to be so damn self righteous?"

"I am what I am, William," she said in a calm voice that seemed to irritate me.

"Don't give me that crap!" I yelled pushing harder against her. She let out a slight whimper but she still didn't look away, she still didn't push me away. "Aren't you mad at me?" I hissed, "I ruin your one last chance of being reunited with your father. You must be feeling something! You have to hate me!"

"No," she said softly, "I couldn't. Never"

"Why not?" I growled angrier. Somehow, between my angry rant, bitter tears managed to slip from my eyes.

"Because you don't deserve it," she said softly as she placed her hand on my cheek forcing me to look in her eyes, my anger dissipating, "because no one deserves to be alone."

* * *

Yay! It took me two weeks to finish because of school and stuff, but I'm really happy on how it turned out. I hope MewmiC likes it! I was listening to _What I've Done _by Linkin Park and _What Goes Around Comes Around _by Justin Timberlake (not really a big fan of him but sometimes he comes out with songs that I like) 

Anyway, this is going to be a Aelita/William fic. I'm trying to stay serious so there probably wont be too much Jeremy bashing. That's going to be a challange. Part 2 should hopefully be up soon, but you never know.

Nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	7. Leaving Kadic Behind Part 2

_I already gave you a warning last time on who the pairing will be in this story in last chapter so don't read if you don't have an open mind. Also, in this story Kadic goes up to 12th grade._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Just this story's plot.**

**Leaving Kadic Behind- Part 2**

Graduation. A time of moving on, of rising to the occasion. A time to remember everything you've done, everything you wish you didn't do and everything you wish you did…

"I can't believe this," Yumi whispered as we waited behind stage, waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Me neither," I agreed. Really I can't believe this. It's been a year since I returned to Earth. A very hard year. I was so behind on my school work. Nothing made sense any more. If it weren't for Aelita and Yumi I would probably have failed.

Aelita. Once again, she's done so much for me when I don't even deserve her kindness. Neither one of us spoke about the incident that happened in her room on my first day back on Earth. There was nothing to say. It was forgotten, forgiven, something else I don't deserve from her.

I got over Yumi. I can't believe I was so dense to not realize that she didn't like me the way I liked her. It wasn't that hard to move on though. It just seemed like the feeling for her disappeared as soon as I returned to Earth. I still think of her as a good friend, but we were never meant to be. I was actually happy when Stern got the nerves to ask her out. There now an official couple. Finally.

"Oh no!" Yumi moaned peeking from behind the curtain at the audience on the other side.

"What?" I asked slightly worried. I've always kind of been on edge lately. I don't know if I'll ever stop looking over my shoulder.

"My dad brought this really ancient video camera. It's so big!" Yumi complained. Was that all she was worrying about? I really didn't see why it mattered but I guess after fighting Xana for so long it's a relief to worry about the small unimportant things. To be selfish for once, to take life for granted. I can't do that. Someone gave up their life in order for me to live. I can't just make my life a waste and yet… I really don't feel like I even deserve to live. Ugh, I sound like some damn broken record.

"Hey, William. Where are your parents?" Yumi asked looking back at me.

"They didn't come," I said simply. I wasn't disappointed. I knew they were busy. I'm actually surprised that they even remembered to send me a graduation card saying that they couldn't come. Oh well.

"Okay, graduates," Jim said quieting everyone, "the ceremony is about to start so get in line alphabetically." Yumi gave me a quick friendly hug before running to her spot in line. It's weird. Three years ago, I would have felt elated to have had her hug me, but now…I feel nothing except for the longing of having someone else's arms around me. A certain someone; a certain pink hair angel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"William Dunbar," Mr. Delmas called out as I walked across the stage. We shook hands before he handed me my diploma. I moved the tassel on my hat to the other side as I turned to stare out into the crowd. I don't know why I did. None of my family was there, but I did catch some familiar faces.

Ulrich was in the audience obviously because this was an important event to Yumi. He even got dressed up, which is weird since he thinks dressing up is such a bother. Odd was there too to also support Yumi and because Ulrich was there too. I could see Kiwi poking his head out of the pact he had sitting in his lap. _She _was there too. Aelita. Of course she would be here. Yumi was one of her best friends. I was surprised though when she took out a camera and took a picture of me with a big smile on her face. A real smile. I smiled back, but I immediately wanted to scowl when I saw Jeremy put his arm around her shoulders giving me a glare. I would have glared right back at him if they hadn't called the next name, so I had to walk off.

It was strange. I got the same feeling I got a few years ago when Ulrich was able to be close to Yumi, but I must be imagining things. I couldn't…I couldn't be jealous. There was nothing to be jealous over. Aelita is a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Besides, I don't deserve someone like her.

The ceremony finally came to an end and everyone tossed their hats into the air before some girls began to cry with each other about keeping in touch and never forgetting any of the others. Yeah, right. Those girls are usually the ones who don't keep in touch or remember anyone.

Yumi's family came up to congratulate her and to take her out to dinner. She asked me if I wanted to come but I politely said no. Besides, she had asked the rest of the gang to come and I didn't want to remember my last day at Kadic seeing Odd eat ten times his weight. Also Jeremy was going. We never got along after I returned. He still blames me and takes every opportunity to comment on any mistakes I make. He only recently stopped because Aelita asked him to and told him that if he didn't then she wouldn't talk to him anymore. He stopped, unfortunately, but he still gives me accusing glares when Aelita is not looking.

I felt a tug on the sleeve of my robe and look down to see Aelita smiling up at me a box in her hand. "Congratulations!" she says happily handing the gift to me.

"Aelita, you didn't-" I began before she cut me off.

"But I wanted to! I'm so happy for you William! You worked so hard to get here," she said.

"Well, I had help," I grinned softly at her.

"So what are you going to do now?" she asked me. I was confused. I didn't know if she meant like what I was about to do after I got out of this ridiculously hot robe or if she meant with my life. I guess I haven't been thinking too much about my future. Not the best things to do when your about to go to college.

Anyway, I didn't need to answer her because _he _came up behind her. "Come on Aelita," Jeremy said tugging at her hand, "the others are waiting for us."

"Okay," she nodded before turning back to me. "Are you sure you don't want to come? This could be the last time we'll be able to spend together as a group since you and Yumi are going off to college next year."

"No, I'll be fine. Besides, I need to pack up so I'm ready for when my parents pick me up," I said.

"Okay," she said sounding slightly disappointed as Jeremy tugged her to where the others were waiting. Disappointed. Yeah, right. What was there for her to be disappointed about?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**1 Year Later…**_

A year. Much usually doesn't change within a year, right? Wrong. A lot can change during a year. Weather changes, places change, people change, _she _changed, but just physically.

"And now for our valedictorian, Aelita Stones," Mr. Delmas said as the crowd begins to applaud loudly and a beautiful pink hair girl-no woman stepped up to the podium. I couldn't help but stare. Long pink hair fell in soft waves over her shoulders, framing cream colored skin with a hint of a nervous blush on her cheeks. Her robe hid any other body development but I knew she had grown. Nervous green eyes swept the crowd before landing on me.

I didn't even know why I came. I got an invitation in the mail for this but I didn't have to come, but I wanted to because she asked me to.

The corners of rose colored lips twitched upwards for that brief moment her gaze was on me before her eyes traveled across the rest of the audience. "Family, friends, we gather here today to celebrate the ending of one chapter of our lives and the beginning of a new one," she said, her voice light, calm, and peaceful.

'_Like an Angel,' _I thought before mentally hitting myself.

"Our goal here was to expand our views and knowledge, to become better people of tomorrow," she continued, "but while here, we found something even better then all the knowledge or wisdom in the world. We found friendship. Friends that have always been there for you through the toughest or mildest of storms. People who know how to make you laugh," she said turning a bit and smiling at Odd who gave her a huge grin and two thumbs up, "people who will look out for you," she said looking at Ulrich and then Yumi who was a few seats away from me, "and people who have been there for you since the beginning," she said smiling at Jeremy who in turn involuntarily blushed. Aelita let out a small melodious giggle before turning to face the audience, her eyes locked on me. "And then there are people that at first seem to have nothing in common with you, who before a certain point didn't even acknowledge you existed." I looked down in shame. I deserved this. Aelita has done so much for me and still I have done so little. How could I have ever considered myself a friend of hers?

"Those people are the ones who you get close to during unusual circumstances," Aelita continued, "When you need someone to depend on when there is no else who cares. They're the ones who aren't afraid to let their feelings be known when you need them to be honest with you. They're the ones that you hold an unbreakable bond that is only special between the two of you," she said smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Kadic will always be a place I know I'll always hold dear to my heart. I met the best of friends here. I have been taught by the best of the best," I chuckled quietly as I saw Jim grinning proudly to himself flexing an arm that clearly held no muscle. "We must remember," Aelita continued, "if we give all we got we will make it through anything. Here we are, today, like stars shining bright on the world ready to make a difference. I know that everyone says that they'll never forget the people they met in high school, but I know for a fact that I could never forget any of the people that I have met here. Kadic wasn't just a school for me, it was my home and I'll miss it and the people who made me feel like family everyday for the rest of my life," a tear slipped from her eye and she immediately wiped it away. "Thank you," she said before stepping down. The audience was quiet for a second, still soaking in her words before it exploded in to a roar of applauds and cheer. I suddenly held a new respect for the pink hair girl who just spoke before us. The rest of the ceremony went on slower then I remembered when it had been my graduation.

It was finally over and families got up to congratulate the new graduates. I stood off by the side under the shade of a tree, hands stuffed in my pockets, not really feeling like I belonged among them. I watched as Odd was hugged by his parents and his what? 6 or 7 sisters, happy that their little brother managed to get through high school without having to repeat a grade like they originally thought or be killed by his hundred of ex girlfriends. I watched as Ulrich and Yumi hugged before his father walked stiffly up to them. I saw him say something to the two and Yumi laughed while Ulrich had a relieved look on his face. You could just barely see the corner of Mr. Stern's mouth twitch up in appreciation for his son. I watched as Jeremy's parents praised him, congratulating him on working hard and also smiling happily as Jeremy pulled Aelita closer to him by the waist. I saw him turn to her, whispering something in her ear which caused her to blush but none the less pull closer to him.

I felt a fire burn somewhere deep in my chest, but suppressed it. It was hard though and required a lot of concentration. So much concentration that I didn't even notice that Aelita was walking towards me until she spoke.

"William!" she smiled, "I'm so happy that you came. I hope I didn't waste any of your time, though."

"It was no problem Aelita," I assured her, "Nice speech."

"Thank you," she blushed looking down. I still see she still has that air of innocence around her. I hope that always stays with her in this world so full of sin. For some reason I can't help but to stare at her. She's grown so beautiful since I last seen her. We kept in touch, because that's what she wanted, but that was only through letters and phone calls since my college is about a five hour drive from Kadic. I guess I wasn't prepared to see her look so mature, a timeless beauty.

She must have felt me staring because she looked back up at me questioningly. I pushed myself from the trunk of the tree that I was leaning against and took a few steps closer to her. She didn't move as I removed a hand from my pocket and reached out towards her face, hesitantly tucking a piece of pink hair behind her ear, my fingers lightly tracing her soft cheek before I forced myself to pull it away.

"Congratulations," I said softly before handing her a crudely wrapped present and walking off, but stopped when I heard her call out to me.

"Promise that you'll keep in touch," she said.

I looked over her shoulder and gave her a small grin. "Of course," I said before walking off. I did keep my promise. I did keep in touch through letters, emails, and phone calls, but it wasn't until three years later did I ever see her in person again…

* * *

Okay, so I said this was going to be a twoshot but it seems like it's turning into a threeshot but don't hold me to that. For all I know this could turn into a four shot. Once again, hope _MewmiC _likes this. 

Whoa, didn't I just update this the other day! Go procrastination! Anyway, don't expect another update tomorrow. I have to study for my Bio test, begin writing my science fair report, read the _Odyssey, _and practice my flute along with cleaning my room (which I probably won't do. What's the point? It's just going to get messy in two days)

I used part of the Code Lyoko theme song in Aelita's speech. Wonder if you guys could tell. Overall the speech was pretty generic if you ask me and I felt like I heard it before but I doubt I got the idea from my graduation which was a year ago from 8th grade. The sound of the microphone was too low and I was too busy thinking about how much my first and only pair of heels that my mom forced me to wear that were killing me. Yes, I'm a girl, about to turn 15 in four months and I have only owned one pair of heels which I've only wore once and I only have one dress which is my first one in seven years. Sue me! Wait, no don't do that. I'm broke. I'm actually surprised that I had managed to walk across the stage without doing a face plant right into the audiance. Yay me! I'm such a tomboy.

Anywho, I'm done rambling now so everything else is up to you guys.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	8. Never to Have or to Hold Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the song following. I just own this story's plot.**

**Never to Have or to Hold**

Weddings. Ceremonies in which two people come together to be joined for life and live happily ever after loving each other...That's how the fairy tale says it goes, but then again life isn't a fairy tale is it? But knowing these facts didn't seem to matter for this occasion. It was Yumi's and Ulrich's wedding day, something that many, I guess myself included, have been waiting for. It had actually been amusing to see Stern squirm nervously, tugging at his collar.

The wedding had gone smoothly and everyone went into applause as the groom finally kissed the bride making their commitment to each other permanent. If you want to know exactly what happened in the wedding then you're asking the wrong guy. Even though the bride is supposed to be the center of attention during a wedding I could never move my gaze from a certain pink hair maid of honor, Aelita.

Of course I've kept my promise and kept in contact with her. She practically calls me at least three times a week to see how I'm doing. If it had been anyone else I would have been annoyed, but I could never be annoyed with Aelita…Anyway, like I was saying, we kept in contact but we haven't seen each other in three years because of where we live, but of course that doesn't mean I don't think about her. She's the first thing I think about when I wake up and she's the last thing that I think about before restless sleep over takes me. I know, I sound either obsessed or love struck, but I'm neither. I can't be, especially not love struck. You can't be love struck when you know there's absolutely no way you can be with that person that's constantly on your mind.

I sighed as I leaned against the wall, watching as Yumi danced with her father before Ulrich politely cut in. I got to say it, Stern's not bad on his feet but then again you would have to have good footwork to be one of the best soccer players in the world. Odd was over by the bar flirting with a raven hair girl with blue-green eyes. She seems to actually be making the Casanova work for her attention instead of instantly falling for him, though I can tell she's interested in him. That's different. I have a feeling she'll last a lot longer then Odd's previous girlfriends if she does accept him.

My gaze drifted over the room until I finally found what I was looking for. Unnatural bubble gum pink hair stood out among the crowed. I began moving towards it until I hesitantly tapped the owner's shoulder. Vibrant green eyes were the first thing I noticed before my attention was dragged to luscious smiling lips. "William," she said, her voice sounding as if it belonged to an angel, as hackneyed as the comparison sounds.

Once again, I'm amazed at how much she has grown. Her wavy pink hair now goes to her waist and although she is still short she has definitely matured by the way her light pink bride's maid's dress clings to her every curve.

"William!" she says again, launching herself at me with a hug. "Oh it's so good to see you again!"

I smirk teasingly returning the gesture, "Aelita, you act as if we haven't spoken in years. You practically call me three times a week." She blushes in embarrassment only making her beauty even more radiant.

She laughs at herself, stopping as she raised her hand up twirling a strand of my hair around her finger. That's exactly what I am. I'm wound around her finger. I would do anything for her as long as it made her happy. She releases her finger from my hand before softly placing her hand on my cheek. That one gesture sent shivers down my back as she smiled softly.

"You really need to get a trim, Will," she giggled.

I was confused before I smirked. "I guess," I shrugged.

She smiled before turning to look around the room. "It seems like Odd is trying to get another date," she said frowning disapprovingly at her "cousin". She sighed, "I think I've met her before at work," she said referring to the raven hair woman Della Robbia was talking too. From here I noticed that part of her hair was white. "I think her name is Lana or maybe Musa. Something like that. I think Odd will actually find her quite different from the other girls he's dated," she said smirking as said woman deliberately ignored Odd's attempt at seduction with a mishevious smirk, but the goof wasn't taking no for an answer. Aelita turned her green gaze towards Ulrich and Yumi who were being congratulated by a group of people. "I'm so happy that Ulrich and Yumi are finally married. They make such a perfect couple."

"They do," I agreed. "I'm surprised it took them so long to actually date."

"Didn't you used to have a crush on Yumi?" Aelita asked. Maybe I imagined it but I thought I noticed a sour tone in her voice.

"I…got over her. Why try to defy destiny?" I asked.

"Oh, I see," she said thoughtfully. Aelita opened her mouth to say more but was interrupted when someone came up from behind her, wrapping their arms around her delicate waist. "Jeremy!" she gasped surprised while blushing.

The blonde smiled down at her, kissing her on the cheek before turning a cold gaze at me. "William," he said acknowledging my existence just for Aelita's sake.

"Jeremy," I responded matching his gaze.

"Come on Aelita, they're cutting the cake," he said tugging her gently but still forcefully towards the cake. I watched as she followed giving me one last glimpse over her shoulder before she disappeared in the crowd.

My hands tightened into fists at my sides. He had done that on purpose. I really don't see what is wrong with him. I never have done anything to him. I use to think that he was angry at me for acting so cocky on my first trip to Lyoko but that should have gone away. But now I know. He still doesn't trust me because he thinks of me as Xana, but I'm not! When will he understand that?

I need to cool down. I walk out of the party and on to the balcony letting the cool night air breeze over me. I gazed at the large garden that expanded out before me, just enjoying the view. I don't know how long I must have been out there just staring off into space but I was brought back down to Earth when I heard the door to the party close followed by a sniffing noise.

I turned around to see Aelita trying in vain to wipe away the tears that were falling from her eyes when she realized she wasn't alone. "Aelita, what's wrong?" I asked taking a step towards her.

"I-It's nothing," she said shaking her head while hiding her face behind her hands. I softly take her hands and pull them away from her face. Pools of watery green eyes stared at me sadly as I wiped the tears away slowly. She probably expected me to ask her what was wrong again but I felt like surprising her.

_I cannot seem to reach you  
Although you're so close now  
I'm moving 'round in circles  
Come to me_

"Would you like to dance," I asked offering out my hand as a slow song began to play. She looked at me surprised before silently nodding and taking my hand as I led her further out onto the balcony.

_I cannot seem to leave you  
I'll reach out to you now  
You're moving way to fast, love  
Stay with me_

She lightly placed one hand on my shoulder while I still held the other one and I placed my other hand above her waist before we began moving.

_Now I know it is time to move on  
And I know that I should forget you now  
But I can't change, no  
The way I feel about you_

We slowly moved back and forth, me leading as I gazed into her eyes. They were full with so much sadness. What had happened? I had only left her for maybe half an hour. What could have- Jeremy. My blood boiled in rage. He had done this and he would pay. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Aelita spoke.

"William? Can I ask you something?"

_I cannot understand this  
The change in your emotions  
And why you cannot love me  
The way I am_

"Anything," I said softly, instantly calming at her voice.

"H-how did you know you were over Yumi?" she asked so softly that I thought I misheard her.

"Well," I said confused, "I just didn't see her in the same way that I saw her before. She wasn't the first thing that I thought of when I woke up and I just felt it was pointless to try to pursue someone who didn't like me and someone else began taking her place."

_Now I know it is time to move on  
And I know that I should forget you now  
But I can't change, no  
The way I feel about you_

"Oh," she said softly looking down. I looked at her questioningly. What was the matter now? "So, um, who is this new person? Do I know them?" she asks quietly though her voice sounded strained.

"Well, I- uh…" I said unsure of what to say.

_I cannot find the right words  
Why don't you understand them  
How much I really want you  
To change your mind_

"I understand if you don't want to tell me," she said quickly. "It's really none of my business. I shouldn't have-"

I stopped her rambling by pressing my lips against hers. It was sort of spur of the moment, but I wasn't going to back down unless she wanted me too. Unless she pushed me away like almost everyone else. My stomach flipped nerviously when she didn't respond. Idiot, I thought as I began to pull away but once again, Aelita surprised me.

She pulled on the collar of my tux bringing me down towards her, our lips pressing firmly together. We untangled our hands so I could place mine one her waist and hers around my neck.

This must be a dream, and if it is I hope it never ends.

We finally broke apart, staring at each other. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, my fingers lightly brushing against her lips and I felt her shiver in my hold.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance," she said breathlessly but smiling.

"I hadve a good partner," I grinned softly, leaning down to capture her lips once again when she suddenly pulled away, staring back at the doors to the party.

There at the door stood Jeremy, frowning angrily. "Jeremy!" Aelita gasped tearing welling up in her eyes again.

"It's time that we leave, Aelita," Jeremy said, his eyes never leaving me. I soon felt Aelita pulling away from me and moving towards him. I wanted to grab onto her and pull her back towards me but I knew that it was best to just stay away. As Jeremy dragged Aelita back into the party, she gave me one final look before following after him.

Maybe if I knew that this would be the last time I would ever see her again I would have followed after her. But I didn't and that would have made all the difference…

_Now I know it is time to move on  
And I know that I should forget you now  
But I can't change, no  
The way I feel about you_

* * *

Okay, so here's the next part! Yay! Finally got it done. There's going to be one last part for this multi-shot and I actually mean it this time. This was supposed to be the last part but when I was writing this I accidentaly closed out of the program and I had forgotten to save and yeah you can figure out the rest. So instead of making you wait longer I dedcided to just put this part up and the rest later, but hopefully today.

LOL! I had to add my character Musa from _Code Moon _in here. I didn't mean to but I couldn't just ignore Odd and I didn't want him to be at the wedding with Sam or worst...Sissi. Yuck!

The song is called _The Way I Feel _by Nemesea. It's okay and I thought it went kind of well with the story...

Next part will be kind of sad (or that's at least the feeling I'm trying to convey) so bring some tissues just incase but I doubt it'll make anyone cry but still...

Anyway...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	9. Three Months Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the song 'Sober' by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Three Months…**

Rain from the grey, dismal gray clouds plopped softly against the cold glass as he stared out unseeingly from his third floor apartment window. He was totally oblivious to his surroundings and only one thing filled his mind...

Aelita.

Three months it had been since the wedding, since that night, since they danced, since they…kissed. His mind was still processing the mind blowing effect of such a simple sign of affection. He liked it. He craved it. He wanted more, but he knew that wasn't going to happen soon. That he shouldn't have wanted it in the first place.

Three months he had gone with out talking to her. She had stopped calling him and the one time he had called her it was the blonde computer whiz had answered saying that the pink hair beauty was "busy" and had no time for insignificant trifles.

Despite himself, the shaggy hair young man easily believed him and slumped into a sort of depression. He would wake up, get ready, go to work, and then return only to spend countless nights thinking of her; of Aelita. He probably would have already killed himself if it wasn't for the fact that she had sacrificed so much for him to be here. The least he could do was continue to live his meaningless live until Death decided when the right time for his end to come was.

He briefly grimaced propping his head against the cool glass as he head began to throb. He had been getting headaches a lot lately and no matter how many pain medications he had taken (always staying within the limits) it would never go away. A few times he had blacked out only to regain consciousness again to find him in a different spot then where he had originally been, like the factory for instance. He took no notice of that and had simply shrugged it off before returning to his apartment.

Gaining enough will power, he pushed himself away from the numbing cold window and towards the small cramped kitchen. He haphazardly plopped himself down in a chair staring at the pile of bills and junk mail that he had set on the table days and days before. Interesting enough, two thick looking envelopes caught his attention. One was a soft pastel pink envelope with at a quick glance had fancy writing on it and the other was a brown envelope.

Going with the more appealing looking envelope, he reached for the pink envelope, eyes widening when he saw who it was from. _"Aelita," _he thought before he found himself ripping the envelope open to get to its contents. What he found wasn't good news at all, or at least for him that is.

The message read:

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Aelita Stones and Jeremy Belpois._

_These two shall be united on…._

The rest didn't matter to him as he found himself dialing her number. Maybe luck was looking down on him or maybe it hated his guts but whatever the case the phone was answered by the beautiful pink hair angel of his dreams.

"Hello?" her voice drifted melodiously from the other line.

"Aelita," he said, his voice sounding rough and unused from his three months of isolation.

"William!" she gasped surprised. "Oh! I'm so sorry I hadn't called you! I've been really busy and Jeremy said you called once and I-"

"Aelita I need to talk to you," William said cutting her off.

"Oh," she said softly already having an idea where this was going. "Look, I apologize for what happened at Yumi's and Ulrich's wedding. That shouldn't have happened. It was…a mistake."

"No it wasn't," Dunbar said, his heart wrenching at her words.

"Yes it was. We're friends, William. At the time I was looking for comfort after overreacting over a small disagreement with Jeremy. I shouldn't have abused your kindness like that."

"It takes two," he said barely above a whisper.

"Excuse me?" the girl asked.

"It takes two to kiss," he explained, "and besides _I _was the one who initiated the kiss."

"Oh," Aelita said softly remembering the night. It was true. He had started it. A period of silence filled the conversation, the woman not knowing what to say.

"Aelita, why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing what?" the green eyes beauty asked, confused.

"Why are you marrying him?" William asked.

"Because he loves me and I care a lot about him," she said as if explaining to a child.

"He may love you but you don't love him."

"Y-you're not making any sense!" Aelita shot back defensively.

"Oh? I'm not?" the man asked quizzically. "Then tell me. Tell me that you love him."

"Well I-uh-I…I don't need to explain myself to you!" the woman yelled.

"You still haven't admitted it," William said, his lips turning up into the closets thing he could manage after three months without showing any expression to a smirk. "Aelita, all I'm saying is to just make sure you want this and that you're not doing this out of pity because Jeremy has done a few good things for you."

"Well he's done more then you have!" Aelita snapped before she gasped. "Will, I didn't mean it that way. I-"

"Do you love him?" he cut her off.

"William, I-"

"Good-bye, Aelita" William said tonelessly.

"What? William wait! I-"

He hung up on her. It was cruel and mean but he had to do it. _"I hope you're happy,"_ he thought. He didn't care whether or not she chose him. Okay maybe he did a little, but all he wanted was for her to be happy and he knew what Jeremy was like. Everyone knew what the blonde was like. He preferred to spend more time on his computer then with his friends to the extent that once the computer whiz almost through a tantrum when the power went out.

William sighed, closing his eyes. The adrenaline he had talking on the phone was slowly dissipating and he was returning to his former depression. His phone rang and he pondered whether or not to answer it, but once again before he could even make a decision he had already picked up and answered the phone.

"William, this is Jeremy. Meet me at the factory at right o'clock tonight. It's time to give you another checkup," was the only words spoken to Dunbar before the dialed tone was heard.

William growled throwing the phone at the wall where it shattered into several pieces. How dare Jeremy order him what to do? He was no longer in their little Lyoko group so the blonde had no right to tell him what to do, but once again, fate had a different plan in mind.

The man's head pounded loudly in his skull and he was swept with an overwhelming urge to go to the factory. He didn't resist this time…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy swiveled in his chair to face the elevator doors when he heard the old creaking sound of the cranes working. He gave a cold glare to the shaggy hair man as he stepped out. The blonde's grip on the chair's arm tightened as he tried to force himself no to break the man's nose.

Only an hour ago he had left his apartment after calming down his sobbing fiancée. He didn't get much out of her other then it had something to do with Dunbar. Jeremy never really liked the man. When they were younger William had been a cocky loud showoff who loved to be in the spot light. Though Dunbar's experience with Lyoko seemed to tone him down a bit, Belpois was still peeved that they had to waste a good port ion of their time trying to find a way to get William home when they could have been using that time to stop Xana and get Franz Hopper back home, safe and sound.

Also, Jeremy couldn't help but get the feeling that William was intruding upon "his" Aelita. Before Lyoko, they had barely even spoken more then two words, but after the events Jeremy seemed to have a hard time separating the two which was why the computer whiz had suggested to Aelita to go somewhere further north for their college years though even that didn't seem to have stopped Aelita from constantly keeping in touch with the dark hair man.

"You called, _Master?" _William said, voice oozing with sarcasm as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Yeah," Jeremy said keeping his voice even. "Head towards the scanners," he said returning his attention back to his computer.

"I know you called me here for more then a check up," William said unmoving. Jeremy didn't respond. "So you proposed."

"It seemed like the appropriate thing to do. I mean, she is _my _girlfriend, _I _have been dating her for five years now, and _I _was the one who brought her to Earth," Jeremy said still typing.

"So what is it? You're playing a guilt trip to make her feel as if she indebted to you? To make her feel like you're the only option?" William asked letting his anger show but Jeremy pushed the man anger aside as a tantrum.

"And what?" the blonde hair man asked swerving his chair towards the other man, pushing his glasses back on his nose, "You're her other option? You think you can provide her with more? More then I ever could?"

"At least I wouldn't force her to do something she didn't want to do," the dark hair man growled wincing slightly as he felt his headache return.

"Oh what the gentleman," Jeremy snorted sarcastically, "You know that you wished you were in my position. That you wish you were me. That you wish she was yours. But you know what? You will never have her!"

Rage blinded William as he threw a punch at the blonde. But Jeremy, whom had once been known as the physically weakest person in the group dodged, grabbing William's arm and twisting it and pulling it behind his back. A gasp escaped the older man's lips as he managed to look at his captor, head throbbing. The breath nearly left him at what he saw.

Xana's symbol…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shakily, William pushed himself up as unconsciousness drifted away leading way for dread, worry, and fear as he realized where he was and was, where he never wanted to be again. Lyoko.

He stood up shakily looking around. He was in the desert sector from what he could tell. He looked down at himself. He was still wearing the same outfit though it seemed to have modified itself in order to fit larger body.

A shrill sound penetrated the unnerving silence bringing him even more unease. He didn't dare call out for Jeremy. One, because he could still be under the supposedly deleted virus's control and two, because it would give his position away to the monster that he knew he could recognize anywhere by just hearing it's sound. The scyphozoa. He tried to summon his large sword but it wouldn't come to his aid. No one would.

Clear tentacles came into view followed by a jelly fish like creature, moving, like the ghost of death, towards him; so slowly yet coming too quick.

There was no way out of this, he knew. He had been positioned so he was against the edge of the sector. There were only two opportunities left for him now. Let Xana take him and return him to the darkness or…go out free. In the end, he chose the latter, falling welcoming towards the digital sea, only one thing running through his head.

_"Aelita…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Numb. That's all that was felt. That was all that could be felt. The only meaning she understood as the pulse reader beeped rhythmically, drowning out the other hectic sounds of the hospital's emergency room. The only thing she could see was him. His barely warm, motionless body and though the doctors said that there was a chance that he would wake up she already knew that he wouldn't. You never woke up when you died on Lyoko.

_Aelita, whom finally stopped crying, turned towards the door of her apartment as it opened. She had expected Jeremy but she hadn't expected the person he was practically dragging._

_"William!" the pink hair woman cried in shock as Jeremy pulled in the limp figure. "What happened?" Jeremy didn't respond, but a solemn look was on his face as he dragged the older man in. "Jeremy?" Aelita asked quietly._

_"I thought I got him. I thought we were rid of him. I thought that the only thing we had to worry about was William becoming him. But even I thought that would never happen. I was such a fool, lulling myself into this false sense of security. Such an idiot," he muttered to himself not even acknowledging his fiancée's presence. Despair swept over her as Jeremy placed William on their couch, able to see his pale skin, before Jeremy picked up the phone. "Hello? 911? This is an emergency. My friend just randomly collapsed and now he's not responding. Okay, yes. My address is….Okay. Thank you," he said before hanging up._

_"Jeremy…" Aelita said finally getting the blonde's attention. The computer whiz turned to the beautiful woman, jumping slightly when she said his name. "Jeremy, what's going on? What happened to William?" The man didn't answer right away but when he did she wished he hadn't at all. _

_"Xana."_

Aelita continued to stare at the still unmoving body, her eyes slightly dulled as she half-heartedly listened to the others talk in hushed whispers.

"We need to do something," Jeremy sighed, "The doctors will get suspicious when they realize that nothing's wrong with him."

"What do you mean nothing's wrong?" Odd asked. "The guy's practically dead!"

"That's the point, Odd," Ulrich said, "He's supposed to be perfectly healthy and yet he's in a coma! That practically screams weird and suspicious activity!"

"Ulrich's right," Jeremy nodded. "If we don't figure out something then the police might be involved and we could all be in trouble."

"Look at her," Yumi sighed slightly looking at her pink hair friend, "She hasn't left him or spoken a word since he's been here."

"I know," Jeremy said tiredly, running a hand through his hair, "I had to practically force her to eat and change her clothes."

"She's in a sense of shock," Yumi said, "She and William were really close ever since...you know."

"What exactly happened to William again?" Odd asked.

Jeremy who looked worn out sighed again, "Well what I'm telling the doctors is that he got really upset when he found out about the wedding and just passed out. What _really _happened was that I had managed to get myself possessed by Xana. When I woke up I found out that William had been deleted in the digital sea."

"Couldn't you just, you know, undelete him?" Ulrich asked.

"After a certain amount of time, the data that is needed to 'undelete' someone becomes obsolete. Xana made sure that I wouldn't be able to bring him back."

"I don't understand," Yumi said shaking her head, running a hand through her hair. "Didn't we get rid of Xana?"

"We did," Jeremy said, "and in a sense he still is, but what happened…think of it more as Xana's ghost. A recording set to a timer. It was set so that after a while it would automatically go off and whoever was closest to the supercomputer would be possessed. Then that person would get rid of one of us. Kind of like an eye for an eye."

"This isn't fair!" Odd said throwing up his arms, "I mean she already had to go through the grieving of loosing her father. Now this."

"I guess we have to go back into our old Kadic bags of tricks," Belpois said. The others looked at him confused. "The clone," he said simply.

"We can't do that!" Ulrich said. "Remember what happened last time? He may have looked like William but that's as far as the similarities went."

"Well it's the only way for right now. Besides, I saved the clone that we used last time so everything it learned then it will remember now. It's the only thing we can do without exposing the secret of Lyoko."

"I guess you have a point," Ulrich sighed.

"But what about Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"There's nothing we can do," Jeremy said simply. "All we can do is let her get it over with on her own." Yumi didn't agree with her friend but decided to hold back her tongue. Her starting a fight wouldn't help their situation at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And I don't know, this could break my heart or save me__…_

Her senses slowly awakened to the dismal hospital. "_I must have dozed off," _Aelita thought rubbing her eyes and yawning. She froze when she noticed movement before her.

"Hello, Aelita," he said smoothly a large smile on his face.

"W-William?" she stuttered reaching out towards him before stopping.

_Nothing's real until you let go completely__…_

"What's wrong?" the man in the bed asked frowning worried.

"You're the clone," Aelita said tonelessly. He slowly nodded.

"Jeremy reprogrammed me because William…well," he said, not finishing his sentence, looking down.

Aelita didn't want to hear anymore. She gathered her things, making sure to look anywhere but at the reminder of what was lost. She then quickly made her way to the door as a nurse came in to check the patient's vital.

"Aelita," the clone called out as the nurse took his vitals. The pink hair women paused in the door way, "I'm sorry. _He_ really did care a lot about you," he said and that was the last thing she heard before leaving.

_So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me__…_

Sobs racked her body as she lay curled in a ball, taking in _his_ scent on _his_ bed, in _his_ home. She couldn't even say his name without going into another fit of tears.

_Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers  
But I know it__'s never really over…_

Her cell phone flashed showing the fifty calls she had missed, but she didn't care.

None of them were from the person she wanted to talk to. She sniffed as she wiped her tear stained face. She rose from the bed, moving unsteadily around the apartment. She came into the kitchen that still had unclean dishes from the last day _he _was here.

Aelita sat at the table, head in her hands, staring unseeingly at front of her until two pieces of mail caught her attention. She reached for them, tearing to pieces one them. Her wedding invitation. It just seemed to mock her.

She moved on to the other letter. It was thicker and in a brown envelope. She glanced at the return address and saw that it was from Milly and Tamiya. She awkwardly opened the letter shaking the contents out in front of her. A letter slipped out along with a small folder. She uninterestedly picked it up deciding to read it.

_And I don't know I could crash and burn but maybe  
At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me__…_

"_William, thought you might want to have these. Sorry it took us so long to give these to you but we found them when we were going through all of our old stuff. Hope to talk to you soon and don't forget to watch the __Milly, Tamiya Report!_" the letter read.

Aelita put the letter aside and slowly opened the folder. Nostalgia filled her as she looked at the pictures that she found in the envelope. They were all pictures that had been taken during her time at Kadic and a few that had been taken at Yumi's and Ulrich's wedding. Two caught her attention and she found herself staring at them for what felt like hours maybe even days.

Slowly she stood from the table, the two pictures in hand. She stuffed them in her pocket, but made sure they weren't bent. She returned to the bedroom where her phone was ringing.

The pink hair girl picked it up, already knowing who it was. "Jeremy," she said answering it.

"Thank god, Aelita. I've been trying to call you for hours and-"

"I know. Look can we meet at the park by the factory now?" she asked.

"Okay, but why?"

"Just do this for me, Jeremy," Aelita sighed.

"Okay," the man said unsure, "Aelita, I love you."

She couldn't say it and she didn't feel sorry that she couldn't say it. "I'll see you there," she said before hanging up. She had a lot of things to do.

_So I won't worry about my timing I wanna' get it right  
No comparing, second-guessing, no, not this time__…_

The doors of the elevator creaked open, age finally catching up to it as she stepped out. Memories of how she and her friends thanklessly saved the world filled her mind as she sat down before the complex computer.

_Three months and I'm still breathing__…_

Aelita took out the photos she had hidden in her pocket along with a piece of paper she had written on, on her way here. A reminder.

_Been a long road sinc__e those hands I left my tears in_

_But I know it's never really over, no  
Wake... up__…_

She typed two codes in, never hesitating because it felt right to do this. No regrets. None at all.

_Three months and I'm still standing here  
Three months and I'm getting better, yeah  
Three months and I still... mmm, oh_

Jeremy looked up from his spot on the bench as he saw his pink hair beauty walk towards him. He smiled softly, feet crunching in the snow covered ground as he got up to greet her. She smiled softly in response an obvious sign that she was in a much better mood then the one that he had seen her in at the hospital.

"Aelita," he said kissing her cheek before pulling away, "what is it that you wanted to talk to me here about?"

"Let's sit," she said motioning over to the bench.

_Three months and its still hard enough  
Three months of living here without you now  
Three months and three months I, oh..._

"What?" Jeremy asked looking stupefied, "C-can you repeat that?" The pink hair woman before him sighed as she looked at her hands folded in her lap.

"Jeremy, t-this isn't going to work," the woman said, "I care deeply about you but-but I don't think I can marry you. I don't love you. At least not in that way."

Jeremy turned around staring unseeingly before him, "Why?" he whispered softly trying to hold back his tears.

"Excuse me?" she asked confused, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Why do you feel this way?" he shouted standing up, looking down at her. Hurt, anger, and betrayal in his eyes.

The green eyes woman's sad face turned into that of confusion. She fumbled out a slip of paper from her pocket unfolding it. She read it frowning deeply in confusion. "I-I don't know. She didn't say exactly why."

"What?" Jeremy asked thrown off a little.

"Aelita. She didn't say exactly why she wanted me to do this. She just mentioned that it had to be done.

"Wait," Jeremy said eyes widening, "Y-you're a clone?" She nodded.

"She told me to tell you that she's sorry but she can't live her life a lie. She said that she's sorry for whatever pain this will cause you and she hopes you can find someone else."

"Where is she now?" the blonde demanded.

"The factory," the clone said before Jeremy took off. She stared at him pityingly, an emotion that she had newly come to know.

She shivered in the cold, seeing her frosty breath before her. She was a little surprised when she felt something warm drape over her shoulders. She looked behind her to see her companion, the William clone, smiling softly down at her. She returned the smiled, pulling the jacket closer to her.

"Humans are so odd," she stated.

"They are, but you'll get used to them. I'll help you," he said grinning.

"Thank you," she replied as he sat down next to her. The two clones watched as a small delicate flake of snow drifted down to earth. "You know, snowflakes are supposed to stand for purity," Aelita replied, remembering the vast amount of data she had been provided with.

"It also stands for innocent beauty," William said wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled against him. The two continued to watch the snowflakes softly fall content with knowing that they were not alone. Not now. Not ever.

_Three months and I'm still breathing  
Three months and I'm still remembering  
Three months and wake... up_

It felt so comforting yet so foreboding to her. She gazed at the surrounding topless trees of the forest sector that surrounded her. It was the most calming out of the entire sector to her. The woman remembered spending countless days here; waiting to finally join the real world, to be with the friends who were able to go between both worlds. Everything was the same, as if the hands of time themselves had stopped. She had spent most of her life here. "_I guess it's only fitting that it should end here," _she thought as she continued to walk, taking in as much of the familiar area as possible.

She finally came to her destination: staring over the side of the sector down at the digital sea below her. Her heart clenched. It seemed that a good majority of the people she loved always ended up falling into the ominous digital water.

Aelita wiped away a nonexistent tear since she was unable to cry as she took a deep breath. The pressure had been building ever since the day her father died and it had grown even greater with William's death. So now, she was doing what she felt was right, what she felt she had shown William earlier: an expression…of her love.

"_Daddy…William…I'll be with you both soon" _she thought lifting her arms up and closing her eyes, ready to take the plunge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy nearly tripped over his feet as he jumped down from the ladder and into the computer room, finding the elevator too slow. "Aelita," he yelled picking up his headset and sighing in relief as he still saw her icon on the screen. "Aelita, answer me! Don't do this! Please!" he begged.

"Jeremy," he heard her say, "You can't stop me. This is my decision. Mine alone. I'm sorry," she said.

"Aelita wait!" Jeremy shouted begging to type the devirtualization program but it was too late. Her icon disappeared as a boom was heard. He couldn't save her. She had bugged the systems to stop him. He couldn't believe it. She was gone.

_Three months and I'm still sober__…_

Tears trickled down the man's cheek blinding his sight. He didn't even notice the two pictures that she had left on the computer. The first picture was of Aelita and William during their time at Kadic, the pink hair girl hugging the boy's arm in what was then thought of as in a sisterly manner though William looked somewhat startled by her actions. The second picture was taken months ago at Yumi's and Ulrich's wedding. It was a photo of when Aelita and William had been dancing. Totally oblivious to everything around them except for each other, their faces only inches apart, the picture never able to capture the intense affection that was being felt between the two. Aelita, a beautiful princess and William, her dark knight that needed redemption, now, finally together…forever.

_Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers__…_

"_I love you…Aelita…Now and forever…"_

* * *

Hmmm...It took me a while but I finally finished! Yay! I think I like the begginging best and I feel I kind of slacked off at the end. This took about a week to write because of school and stuff so yeah...Yes, I killed off Aelita and William. I can just see the reviews threatening me now...sigh Oh well. Just something I felt like doing since 98 of the time I always give my characters some sort of happy ending and I wanted to be a little bit drama/angtsy for once with my ending. I did tell MewmiC that the ending would be, for lack of a better word, somewhat emo. I mean, it's suicide, not the typical type of suicide but... yeah. Ugh...rereading the last part it looks like crap, but sadly that's the best I can do since I haven't been able to sleep for the whole week. I think I'm becoming insomniac, don't know yet though... The last line can either be thought of as Jeremy saying that or William. I tried to add some symbolism in some places but I doubt people would think of them as symbols let alon recognize them but if you can I'll give you a big cyber hug! 

Think I said everything I needed to. Listen to 'Sober' by Kelly Clarkson when reading the last part.

Anyway...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	10. For Edward Cullen's Girl: Kiss part1

_Okay, this is a twoshot for **Edward Cullen's Girl **since she answered one of my challenges correctly. Hope you like! Takes place during **Code Moon **but it has no definnite place in the story's timeline but Yumi has moved into Cascada's dorm and she and Ulrich are together. **Important Note: **Cascada and William are **not **together in this story. But don't worry, they will eventually._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Just Cascada and this story's plot.**

**Kiss From a Rose- Part 1**

**February 13**

She yawned, stretching her arms above her head as she made her way towards her door to head towards the showers. She had just opened her door when she noticed something on the floor in front of it. She knelt down, her slender fingers carefully wrapping around the stem of a blood red rose. She fingered the floral thoughtfully before noticing that there was a note taped to the door. She pulled it off and red the neatly written note.

_**"Life deprived of beauty is not worthy of being called human." Every time I see you, you give new meaning to my life.**_

_**Will you be my Valentine?**_

The girl turned over the note, trying to look for any indication as to who sent her the rose and note but found none. She went back into her room, placing the rose in one of the half full water bottles she had lying around. Her emerald eyes lingered on the flowering plant for a few seconds, wondering what its purpose was before tossing her strawberry blonde locks over her shoulders and continuing her journey to the showers, not noticing the dark eyes that had been watching her for some time…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl sighed. Usually she would be sighing because Mrs. Hertz was talking about a topic she already knew about but on this occasion class hadn't even started.

"Did he ask you?"

"Yeah!"

"And what did you say?"

"Yes, of course."

"That's so sweet! So what are you two going to do?"

"I don't know but I can't wait!"

The strawberry blonde sighed again as she continuingly heard this pair of girls and the whole class talk about tomorrow. Valentine's Day.

"Hey Cascada," a shaggy hair boy said sitting down in the seat next to her.

"Hey William," the girl replied massaging her temples.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked worriedly.

"I just don't understand how people can be so wrapped up on one day," Cascada said annoyed.

William raised a brow. "Are you talking about tomorrow? Valentine's Day?"

"Of course," the blonde said flipping her hair over her shoulder before putting her head in her hand and facing him. "It's a superficial holiday that makes card makers like Hallmark rich."

"It's supposed to be the day where people show their affection for each other," Will said.

"Supposed to being the key word," Cascada said. "Now it's just a popularity contest to see who gets the most presents or the most extravagant date. It's not about love or affection, it's about money."

"Cas," the boy sighed.

"Don't Cas me," the girl said angrily. "Do you know that for every 100 men there are only 119 women, meaning that 19 of those women will be left at home alone?"

"You've researched this haven't you?" William sighed.

"Hell yeah!" the girl said. "It wouldn't make a good argument if I didn't," she said crossing her arms stubbornly and turning away with a "humph". William was about to say something when Mrs. Hertz walked in settling down the class and beginning her lecture.

During the lesson, from the corner of his eyes, the shaggy hair teen watched his blonde hair friend. He wondered why she was so bitter towards Valentine's Day. While he was in deep thought he didn't notice the bell ringing and Cascada standing impatiently next to him.

"Are you coming or what, Dunbar?" she asked tapping her foot.

"Yeah," the boy said gathering his things and following her to their next class wording about the strange enigma that was Cascada Hikaru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lead scratching against paper was the only thing heard as the green eyed girl sat above the ground on a tree branch, mildly interested in the scenery she was putting onto paper. A gentle breeze played with her untied hair, blowing it around her in a serene like manner. She closed her eyes, breathing in the refreshing scent before she heard the shuttering of a camera lens as a flash went off.

Her eyes flew open, instantly landing in the direction of the noise only to see William standing there with a camera held up to his face in anticipation to take another picture of her.

"What are you doing?" the girl scowled.

The boy sighed, taking the camera away from his face. "I'm just taking a picture of you," he said.

"Am I going to have to go back to calling you Stalker?" Cascada asked jumping down from the tree branch.

"I wasn't stalking," the boy chuckled. "I was just enjoying the scenery and you just happened to get in the way." The blonde rolled her eyes. "So," William said frowning, "Why are you out here?"

"Why are you?" she countered.

"Cascada," the boy said tiredly.

"William," she said crossing her arms and staring him down. Unfortunately, it had no effect on the boy. It never did. She sighed, throwing her arms up. "I was just tired of all of this Valentine's crap," she said closing her eyes once again as she sat down near the base of the tree.

"This again?" William sighed. "I just don't understand why you're so against it."

"I wouldn't expect you to," the girl sneered before getting up and running away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paths were cleared as Cascada made her way to the dorms, no one wanting to get in the way of the furious blonde. She finally arrived at her dorm room but stopped when she saw what was lying in front of her door.

"_Another rose," _she thought fingering the crimson flower's petals gently while looking up at her door. "_Another note." _She brought both tokens inside with her, placing the rose in the water bottle with the first. _"I need to get a vase," _she thought before sitting down on her bed.

She stared at the note in her hand turning it over once again to look for a name before reading it but she found none.

_**"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." I have courage but will you be my strength? If yes, come to the art room tomorrow afternoon. **_

_**Please be my Valentine.**_

Cascada was looking skeptically at the note when Yumi walked in. "What's that?" the Japanese girl asked sitting on her bed.

"I don't know," Cascada sighed holding out the note to her friend. "I think it's for you," she said. "Those too," she said nodding to the roses and the first note.

"Why do you think it's mine?" Yumi asked confused.

"It's obviously yours," Cascada said to her roommate. "None of the boys here have the nerve to do something like this for me so it must have been Ulrich for you."

Yumi blushed but shook her head. "I don't think Ulrich would do something so…romantic. I mean, not that he isn't capable of doing something like that but because he's, well you know, Ulrich. Besides, this isn't even his handwriting."

"You would know too," Cascada joked at her friend's expense.

"Whatever," Yumi said crossing her arms and looking away with a faint blush. "Maybe it's William."

Cascada blushed turning away. "I doubt it," she said hiding behind her hair.

"Well I don't," Yumi smirked, seeing that the tables had turned. "You know, this does seem like something he would do."

"And why do you think that?" The strawberry blonde said trying to hide herself behind her sketchpad.

"Well he did get kicked out of his last school because he posted love letters around the place," Yumi said.

"He never told me that," Hikaru said slightly surprised but she tried to hide it. This was a side of the shaggy hair teen that she didn't know. Unfortunately, Yumi was her best friend and had learned to know how to tell what her friend was feeling.

"Maybe he just wanted to forget," Yumi said.

"So if it was William then this would be like I was his rebound then," the green eyes girl said softly with a hint of disappointment and sadness in her voice.

"No, that would have been me," the dark hair girl said before realizing her mistake. "Wait! No! We never went out or anything but…" she trailed off not knowing what to say. She took a deep breath. "Look Cas, just believe me when I say that if it was William it means he really likes you. I'm surprised someone as observant as you hasn't noticed it already."

"I'm hungry," Cascada said, disregarding her friend's words. "I'll see you at dinner," she said leaving the room.

Yumi sighed before taking out her cell phone and dialing a number. "I think she took the bait," she spoke into her phone. "Okay…tomorrow we'll have to see."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**February 14 a.k.a. Valentine's Day**

She stared at the seemingly innocent door that to her was giving off an ominous vibe. "All I have to say is this better not be one of Sissi's jokes," she muttered to herself before opening the door and walking in.

Her nose was instantly hit by the familiar smell of paint fumes but she had long ago learned how to ignore the smell. She made her way through the unorganized maze of paints, easels, and sculptures till she stopped a desk with a large white box tied with a white ribbon on it.

_**"To Cascada," **_it read.

"_Well I guess they were really for me," _the blonde thought as she gently picked up the box, staring at it curiously before she noticed the note attached.

_**"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart," but I still hope you enjoy this.**_

_**Still waiting to see if you'll be mine…**_

Cascada snorted but she couldn't help the blush that found its way on her cheeks as she gently tugged at the ribbon. Once it was off, she tucked it safely in her pocket before opening the box, gasping at what she saw thinking, _"Someone must really be messing with me."_

* * *

Okay so here you go! Part one of my late Valentine's twoshot for Edward Cullen's Girl. Part two should be up soon! Yeah, as some of you might know Cas and I share the same feelings about V-Day though hers is a little more intense. Anyway, yeah, that's probably totally Mary Sue right there but whatever. It goes with her personality which is different then mine...by a little... 

If _alteris _and _Dark Rose _are reading this don't forget to send in a review what you two want in your oneshots. (Note: when I say oneshot I usually mean multi-shot : D)

Anyway, hope you like. Nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	11. Kiss from a Rose part 2

_Hey guys! This is the last part of the multi-shot that I owe Edward Cullen's Girl. Hope you like!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or _Kiss from a Rose _by Seal. I do own Cascada, Musa, and this story's plot.**

**Kiss From a Rose – Part 2**

"Looking good, Cas," Yumi praised her friend from her place on her bed. The strawberry blonde looked over her shoulder at her roommate before turning back to the full length mirror that was in their wardrobe, staring at her reflection. She still couldn't believe what was happening.

She now wore a black dress that had a halter like top and a plunging V-neckline though despite its depth still remained modest. A wide silky red sash was tied around her waist becoming a small bow in the back. And around the above knee hem line red beads decorated the skirt forming intricate roses and leaves. On her feet were a pair of heels that had ribbons tied up to her calf in a ballerina like fashion. The dress and shoes had been given to her in the small box she had found in the art room. Her strawberry blonde hair was curled and put into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. To say that the girl looked beautiful would be an understatement; she was stunning in the dress that perfectly accentuated her curves.

"How common is the name Cascada?" the green eye girl asked her roommate.

"Sorry, Cas, but it's not that common so there is no mistake that that dress is for you. Besides, it's the perfect fit!" the Japanese girl said grinning.

"Then this is some sort of joke then," Hikaru frowned. "Why am I even wearing this? This goes against all my beliefs by even doing this. Even if it wasn't a joke, I'm giving into the scam that is Valentine's Day!"

"Cascada," Yumi sighed getting up and leading her friend to sit down on the bed next to her. "You're beautiful, and I'm not just saying that because I'm your friend. Though you always express your opinions I know that you're just hiding your real feelings."

"I think the mystery meat we had for lunch is finally catching up to you," Cascada said skeptically.

"I think you're just trying to deny it," Yumi responded. "Just listen. Go on the date with whoever is your mystery Valentine is. It won't hurt and if it is someone playing a joke on you just make sure you save some of them for me when you beat them up. Either way, show to everyone that Cascada Hikaru isn't afraid of anything."

"Fine!" the strawberry blonde said throwing up her hands in defeat. "Just stop lecturing me!"

"Okay," the Japanese girl said laughing. "So when is this guy supposed to be here, again?"

"According to the note, he should be here at-"

_**Knock-knock!**_

"Now."

Cascada got up, smoothing her dress as Yumi opened the door. They were both surprised at who they saw…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiroki Ishiyama, younger brother of Yumi Ishiyama, was in the same dilemma like many boys his age: How to get money to buy the girl of his dreams, a.k.a. Milly Solovieff, a Valentine's Day gift. So what would a boy in his position do? Accept any odd jobs he could get including the one he was doing right now in front of his sister and one of her best friends of course.

"Hiroki?" Yumi asked confused as she saw her little brother standing before her.

"Hey Yumi," he replied. "Sorry, can't talk right now. I'm working."

"Then why are you here?" Cascada asked.

"For you," the boy shrugged.

"You're my Valentine?" Cascada asked.

"No!" Hiroki said. "I'm just trying to earn some money to get Milly a gift.

"So that brings us back to the original question. Why are you here?" the green eye girl said as her friend quickly realized something that she wasn't going to tell the blonde anytime soon.

"I'm here to take you to your Valentine," the boy sighed.

"Playing delivery boy, eh?" Yumi chuckled at her brother's annoyed expression.

"Whatever," he sighed before turning back to Cascada. "You coming or what?"

"I guess I have no choice," she sighed following the boy out the door as her friend waved good-bye.

"Phase one complete," Yumi smirked to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William sighed. How had he gotten himself into this predicament? "_I'm such a softy when it comes to the puppy face," _he sighed remembering how Musa had forced him to dress up and meet her at the Hermitage. According to her, she had wanted to spend some quality time with her "Onii-san" though why she would want to do that on Valentine's Day was beyond the shaggy hair teen. He had expected Odd and her to have had something planned for the night.

He sighed again, running his fingers through his hair. If Della Robbia had done something to upset his "little sister" he would personally see that the boy was thoroughly punished.

Dunbar was startled from his thoughts when he heard rustling coming from the overgrown bushes that now blocked the entrance that led to the Hermitage. His lower jaw dropped at the vision before him and somewhere in the back of his mind he was both cursing and praising Musa…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cascada sighed, annoyed, though her annoyance was only hiding her excitement and slight worry. She was now walking by herself, Hiroki having left her saying that he had been instructed to stop and only point her towards the way she was supposed to go.

To say she was surprised when she arrived at the Hermitage would have been an understatement though one couldn't really see the strawberry blonde's shock behind the indifferent mask she always wore.

It was after she made her way through the bushes that blocked the entrance of the Hermitage did she accidentally let her mask slip. In front of her was the shaggy hair boy of her dreams though she would never admit that to herself or anyone else. He was handsomely dressed in a pair of black dark denim jeans and an open black blazer over a red button down.

The only words that Cascada could think of in her stupor was "_he's so sexy!" _Shaking out of her daze she mentally slapped herself for that thought. William was just a friend… "_A really hot, cute friend," _her inner self thought.

"Cascada," William said getting over the initial shock of seeing the stunning blonde before him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I could ask you the same thing," the girl replied crossing her arms over her chest much to William's dismay.

"_Stop thinking like that!" _he thought mentally punching himself.

"Well, Musa said she wanted to meet me here," the shaggy hair teen explained.

"And I'm supposed to meet my secret Valentine," the green eye girl said.

"I thought you said Valentine's Day was basically a sham," the boy said quirking his brow.

"I guess I can't fully talk about something unless I've fully experienced it. But either way this is beginning to look like something with Musa's name all over it," Cascada sighed and for a moment, William thought he heard disappointment in the girl's voice.

He was going to say something when the door to the Hermitage opened revealing the raven, neon blue dye hair girl. She wore a short sleeve white button down shirt with black caprice, a red rose in her hair and her infamous mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"Musa, you were the one who sent me the roses weren't you?" Cascada said threateningly.

"Hello," the younger girl said, as if she didn't hear her sister. "I'm Musa, and I'll be your waiter tonight."

"And I'm Odd," the svelte boy said appearing next to his girlfriend in black pants and a black vest over a white button down rolled up to the elbows, "and I'll be your ambiance provider and chef," he said before quickly adding, "No I did not actually cook the food," when he saw the look of worry on the two faces. Odd was known to have pretty weird taste in food when he was cooking.

"Musa, what's this all about?" William asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir," the blue-green eye girl said playing her role of waiter perfectly. "You are William Dunbar, correct?"

"Musa," the boy began.

"I'll take that as a yes. come you table is waiting for you," she said cutting him off before quickly turning on her heels, Odd following, and heading into the Hermitage.

"Well it looks like I reserved a table for us," William said deciding to play along. Nothing good came out of trying to work against Musa.

Cascada sighed though internally she was elated as she hooked her arms with the boy's offered arm and followed him in. They followed a path of red and white rose petals till they found themselves in a freshly clean living room the only light provided by the moon and two candles on top of a beautifully dressed table for two.

"Table for two," Musa said standing next to the table.

William went over to the table, holding out a chair for the blonde. "You didn't have to do that," Cascada said sitting down in the offered chair.

"I know," the boy smirked from behind her before leaning down towards her ear, his lips just inches away. "But I wanted to."

The green eye girl blushed as he pulled away but managed to quickly hide it as the boy sat across from him. Unfortunately, Musa had seen everything and was mentally cheering herself.

"Well, your dinner is already ordered," Utada announced, "but just give us some time to get everything prepared." And with that she headed out of the room leaving the two older teens alone.

The room was uncomfortably silent before music drifted into it.

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill_

_But did you know__,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
The light that you shine can be seen…_

_Baby__,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray._

"Kiss from a Rose," Cascada asked arching a brow. "How cliché can they get?"

"The song suits you," William chuckled before settling down. "You look wonderful, Cascada," he complimented making the girl involuntarily blush.

"Thank you," she said before smirking. "You clean up nice too, Dunbar." They both laughed before the silence once again returned, neither knowing what to say.

_There is so much a man can tell you__,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know__,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

"Let's dance," William said startling the girl by getting out of his seat so quickly. Cascada barely had time to respond before she was pulled to her feet, gently pressed closed to the boy's body.

_Baby__,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray._

"So," William began as he slowly twirled her around in his arms so that her back was pressed against his chest. "Do you still feel the same way about Valentine's Day?"

_I've been kissed by a rose on the gray__,  
I've been kissed by a rose (on the gray)_

The girl sighed happily as she leaned her head back against him. "I guess it's like the saying goes, "To each his own." She said as they stopped dancing; only gently swaying to the music.

"So…" William began.

The girl let out a small giggle before closing her eyes, serene. "I think with the right person Valentine's Day isn't that superficial."

"Oh?" the boy chuckled before leaning down so he could lean mouth down so it was next to her ear.

_...And if I should fall, it will all go away  
I've been kissed by a rose (on the gray)_

"Is that you're way of saying that you were wrong?" he whispered. The girl scoffed turning around in his arms to face him and wrapping her arms around his neck keeping his head down towards her level.

_There is so much a man can tell you__,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain._

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

"Remember Dunbar, I'm never wrong. My opinions are just liable to change if convinced strongly."

_But did you know__,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
the light that you shine can be seen._

"Do you think you can sway me?" she asked softly, staring into his dark eyes as she slowly twirled a lock of his hair that was at the base of his neck around her finger.

"I'm always up for a challenge," the boy smirked leaning in towards her.

"Finally, a challenger worthy of my time," Cascada murmured against his lips before they fully connected.

_Baby__,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah.  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray._

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah.  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray._

"Happy Valentine's Day sis," Musa whispered peering into the room before she was pulled by her waist into a solid defined chest, wrapped in Odd's embrace from behind. She sighed happily.

"_I love Valentine's Day."_

_Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray._

* * *

_Okay, so first, to begin, if you don't like this song then that, as always, is your opinoin and I respect that, but don't send me any reviews saying how you hate the song. If you do then keep it to yourself, please._

_Anyway, it's finally done. I had fun doing this. Next mulit-shot is for **alteris**. Another Cas and Will story though it will have some spoilers for later on **in Code Twilight: Silent Void. **_

_Still expecting request info from** cheerful pessimest-and-darkrose** and...I think that's it so far. If I promised you one and you haven't told me yet then just send me a review. Private messaging is disable because the e-mail account that I use all the time is my mom's and she's sneaky so...yeah, don't need her going through my stuff._

_P.S.- I just briefly scanned this for mistakes. If there are any major grammatical or spelling error I'll fix it later._

_Anyway, nothing more to say so...**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	12. For alteris: Two Days of Sweet Hell

_**Important Note: **Okay, this is a multi-shot that takes place in the future. There are some spoilers for the future of **Code Twilight: Silent Void **in here but that does not mean this is the definite future of my characters. Think of this as kind of an alternate universe for my story. Though the whole thing about Xana and everything is still in here, what's written here is not exactly what's going to happen at the end of Code Twilight. Does that make sense? Whatever is in this story may not be in either of my Code Lyoko fics. They have no specific place in my stories's timeline though this is loosely based on what is to happen. Now if you still don't understand don't worry. I've been having a hard time putting my thoughts into words if that itself makes any sense._

_Anyway, this is for **alteris. **Hope you like!_

**Two Days of Sweet Hell- Part 1**

William gulped, knowing that the only thing keeping him alive at the moment were Musa's and Odd's presence and that of the small bundle of joy in his arms, though he knew that as soon as the two lovebirds stepped out of the flat he partially owned, he would be a dead man.

_"What have I've gotten myself into?" _he thought.

What was the shaggy hair man so afraid of? Was it a gigantic mutant spider bearing down upon him or some possessed person with a chain-saw? No. This was worst. At the moment, one William Phillip Dunbar was at the receiving end of one of the most deadliest things in the world...

His long time girlfriend's, Cascada Hikaru, death glare. "_Dead man walking_…" was the only thing running through his head right now.

"Okay," Musa said directing her sister's glare from William to herself. At the sight of her younger sister, the green eye woman's expression softened as she put on a smile to hide her killing intent. "Here is a list of allergies, doctor's numbers, and the number for our hotel," the world renowned singer and songwriter said handing her sister, the top fashion designer for the celebrities, a few lists.

"Alright," Cascada said taking the handed items.

"We put everything you might need in the bag, I think," Odd said stroking his goatee thoughtfully.

"Well, I think that's it," Musa said grinning before hugging her sister. "I'm sorry for the short notice, Cas, but Aelita and Jeremy had to go to New York for their recent computer design showing and Yumi and Ulrich are off visiting his parent's."

"Yeah," Odd chuckled, "Not a good situation to bring a baby to."

"Don't worry," Hikaru said casually waving them off. "I enjoy spending time with my nephew. I'm so happy that William surprised me by not telling me that we were going to have to watch little Terry all weekend," she says smiling at her boyfriend.

_"She really means 'I'm going to kill you Dunbar for surprising me with this kid! I hate children'" _William thought as he shifted the baby nerviously in his arms. The child's small arms were reaching out toward his mother, making a slight fuss.

Musa quickly appeared next to William and took her son from the man's arms. "Awww, don't worry, sweetie," she cooed softly. "Mommy and daddy will be back soon," she said gently rocking the child as it clung sleepily to her neck. Once she was sure that the infant was asleep she handed him silently to Cascada who looked somewhat surprised that she was being allowed to hold such a fragile creature.

"Sweetheart, we have to go," Odd said gently grabbing the woman's hand that held a golden band encrusted in small purple diamonds, a sparkling clear diamond in the middle, shining brightly for the entire world to see.

William caught Cascada staring at the ring around her sister's finger. He thought he saw a look of jealousy and want in the woman's eye but as soon as he saw it, it was gone and she was ushering the couple out of the door.

It was when the green eyes woman turned back to face him that the man felt the fear return to him. Her face held no emotion but her eyes were powerful enough; such eyes that they could be the most thoughtful and the epitome of calm one moment and then the culprits that scared grown man to their mothers the next. Cascada Hikaru was a wonder within and of herself.

She stalked silently towards her prey, the sleeping infant still in her arms. She held the child out towards the man and without thinking he took it. "Now you listen, William Dunbar," she said quietly, her voice holding a sharp threatening tone as her eyes narrowed. "I have a lot of work to do for my next show and since this was all your idea _you _will be watching the kid, and _you _will be making sure that it doesn't make a sound or I will personally see to it that you wont be able to make one of your own little bundle of joys with "Little Willie", here" she said causing the shaggy hair man to gulp, afraid, before she turned on her heels, making her way to her proclaimed work room also known as the room called "_You take a step in here and you die"_ room.

William let out a small breath of relief. He had been expecting much worst from his opinionated and fiery girlfriend. He looked at the small baby boy in his arms before setting the infant down in his crib that Odd and William had set up earlier.

"This shouldn't be too hard," William mused to himself as he settled himself down onto his comfy black leather recliner. He reached towards the remote of his plasma screen T.V. turning it up. Dunbar hadn't expected the volume to have been loud or to also press the button to blast the stereo system loudly and he _definitely _didn't expect the baby to wake up, but little Terry did, bellowing his lungs out.

"WILLIAM!" an enraged strawberry blonde yelled over the ruckus of the T.V., stereo, and crying baby.

Yep, he was a dead man and it was only the first fifteen minutes of the weekend.

* * *

So, yeah. Like I said before, a few spoilers for the future of Code Twilight in here. Some more noticable then others, some that won't show up until part two of this multi-shot, and some you won't understand until later on in Code Twilight. LOL! I feel like I'm promoting Code Twilight by writing this. 

Anyway, hope you like this alteris! William's in a sticky situation and he might not make it out alive. I love messing with my characters and sometimes it's hard to do everything that I want to do with them in their original stories. I guess that's why I like writing multi-shots. I have a little bit more of a free reign.

Anywho, I'm rambling now. Nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	13. Two Days of Sweet Hell Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I only own Cascada, Musa, Terry, and this story's plot.**

**Parenting 101**

Cascada sighed, stretching her tired and cramped limbs above her head as she leaned back in her chair. "I'm finally done," she said contently as she gracefully got to her feet and exited her work room. "I'll just have my secretary send the designs and then I'll-"

The strawberry blonde stopped mid-sentence, a small smile gracing her features. Before her, the shaggy hair man of her life was fast asleep, his hair and clothes looking slightly disheveled.

_"I guess I shouldn't have been so mad at him," _she thought thinking of the way she had yelled at him for making so much noise earlier. Her smile grew as she came to the play pen holding little baby Terry. She leaned down picking up the infant. "You've been keeping Uncle Will company, haven't you?" she asked. The baby let out a confirming giggle as a foul scent wafted to the green eyes woman's nose.

She scrunched up her nose, holding the child a few inched away from her. "_Someone needs their diaper changed," _she thought heading towards the guess room where the changing station had been set up. Cascada took a deep breath before opening removing the diaper from the infant.

"Holy-! What have you been eating, kid," she asked as she dumped the soiled diaper into the trash. The baby just laughed at the disgusted and grossed out face on his aunt's face. "Well the hard part is over I guess," she sighed as she cleaned Terry's behind before applying baby powder and the diaper. "There," Cascada said happy that she remembered how Musa had taught her how to change a diaper.

"Now, isn't that better?" she asked the child as she held him up. A strange look crossed the infant's face and the strawberry blonde's face flushed. "Oh no," she murmured seeing what was coming, but she couldn't move fast enough as Terry spat up on her shirt.

"Great," Cascada murmured. "Now I need to take a bath. You could use one too," she said as she headed towards the washroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William was awakened from his sleep as he heard the sound of rushing water coming from the bathroom. "Cascada must be done working," he yawned to himself. "Hm, I'm getting hungry. What about you Ter? You want a snack-" William froze as he turned to the empty play pen. Where was Terry?

He looked around the room and gasped as he saw the window left wide open. He gasped as he ran towards it. "_What if he-" _he thought before stopping himself. "_No, I can't think like that," _he thought as he looked out the window of his third floor flat. "No splats of babies on the sidewalk," he said sounding slightly relieved until he realized he had still yet to find the child.

After much thought, he came to a conclusion.

"Cascada," he murmured making his way towards the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru sighed happily as she eased her tired body into the warm water. Terry was already in the water, splashing happily as he played with the bubbles. The woman chuckled as the child squealed delightedly as she brought him into her lap. She leaned her head back against the tub, closing her eyes as she listened to the relaxing sound of Terry playing in the water.

She didn't jump in surprise when she felt large warm hands beginning to massage her shoulders or when she felt teasing biting kisses placed along her neck. "Hey," the green eye woman said unfazed by her unexpected visitor, "If you're going to be in here then give me a hand with this," she said handing the baby to the dark eye man.

William took Terry, drying him softly with a towel before quickly putting on a fresh pair of diapers. He sat the infant in a safe spot before turning to the blonde beauty that was getting out of the tub, long over the awkwardness of being watched nude by her partner. She took a towel wrapping it around her body as another pair of hands dried her hair off with another towel.

Once Cascada was dried she turned around to kiss William on the lips. He eagerly responded, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her harder. As they progressed, Cascada felt a tug along the bottom of her towel. "Don't," she murmured between kisses, "Not in front of Terry."

"What are you talking about?" William asked pulling away confused. Cascada looked t him before looking at where his hands were. They were still around her waist so…They both gasped as the looked down to see Terry standing, smiling up at them.

"He's standing," Cascada whispered excitement in her voice before the toddler turned around taking a few steps.

"And walking," William grinned before little Terry began to trip on his own feet but luckily Cascada caught him before he feel.

"Almost," she said holding him in her arms. "I bet Musa and Odd will be upset that they couldn't see his first steps."

"Then it'll just be a surprise for when they get back," William said smiling down at the baby boy. Cascada watched as her boyfriend looked at the child in her arms tenderly. If anyone happened to walk in on them (and live to tell the tale after seeing Cascada in only a towel) they would say that the three of them looked like a mother and father with their child.

A wishful look crossed the strawberry blonde's face before she quickly came out of it but once again, William had managed to see it.

A yawn escaped Cascada's lips. "You should sleep," William advise.

"I'm fine," the woman said waving him off as she headed towards the door with Terry I'm going to find some clothes for me and Ter. You think you can order some dinner?"

"Sure," William nodded as he watched her go. He sighed, once she entered their bedroom before he went to the kitchen he found a Chinese takeout menu and made an order. The restaurant was across the street so the man decided to go out and pick the food up. When he returned, he set the food on the table and headed to the bedroom where he could hear the sound of the T.V. coming from.

When he finally arrived there he couldn't help but smile at the sight he saw before him. Curled up in her pajamas was Cascada, her body forming a protective wall around the sleeping toddler. Her splayed strawberry blonde hair created a halo around her as she held Terry close.

William smiled, deciding to forget about the food and join them. He quietly got into bed on the other side of Terry so he was facing Cascada. He ran a gently finger along her sleeping face before leaning over and kissing her softly on the head.

The green eye woman slowly stirred from her sleep her eyes instantly focusing on the man across from her. "Hey," she said in a tired voice.

"Hey," he chuckled softly, caressing her face softly.

"You get the food?" she asked snuggling her head deeper into the pillows as her eyes began to droop again.

"Yeah," William said softly.

"Good," Cascada yawned before she once again fell asleep.

William grinned down softly at her before reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a small velvety black box, opening it silently. Inside was a band of silver with intricate vine designs and small green diamonds placed around the band surrounding a small, but beautiful, diamond. He gently took her hand, making sure he didn't wake her up and slid the ring in her finger.

He smiled once again to himself before he fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks so much, Cas," Musa said gratefully the next morning as she and Odd arrived to pick up Terry.

"No prob," Cascada yawned. She had just awoken from bed, William still asleep, when Odd and Musa arrived and she was still in her pajamas, not that it mattered since they were family.

"I still can't believe we missed his first steps!" Odd moaned training his video camera of his son who was sitting on the floor. "Come on, Ter, come to daddy." The baby tilted its head to the side as if confused as to what his father wanted him to do.

"Well at least he hasn't talked yet," Musa said trying to assuage her husband.

"Aren't babies supposed to talk before walk?" Cascada asked questioningly.

Musa shrugged. "Every kid is different and you can't expect them all to- OH MY GOSH CAS! WHAT'S THAT ON YOUR FINGER?"

Confused, the blonde female looked down at her hand and gasped as she held the beautiful ring up to her eyes.

"I hear wedding bells," Musa sang happily.

Cascada looked down, an involuntary blush on her cheeks. Odd noticed and picked up Terry. The rest of the stuff had already been put into the car so they were ready to go.

"Come on Muse," he said tugging on his wife's hand, as he led her out of the flat. "I think Cas wants to go back to sleep."

Musa protested but soon the doors of the elevator closed silencing her.

Cascada closed the door returning to her room. She sat back down on the bed looking back and forth from the ring on her finger to the man next to her.

"Do you like it?" he asked surprising her from her thoughts.

"How long have you been awake?" Cascada asked.

"A few minutes," the shaggy hair man shrugged leaning on his arm as he stared at her. "So, do you like it?" he asked once again.

"I hate that you just assumed that I would say yes, without even asking me," the woman said turning her head away and crossing her arms.

"And," the man urged on.

"And…," she said looking at him before pushing him on to his back and straddling his waist. "I want…I want kids. Your kids."

William smirked as he gently flipped her over, never breaking eye contact with her. "Don't you mean our kids?" he asked softly brushing his lips with hers.

"Ours," she agreed wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her.

"Then let's get started, shall we," he smirked.

Cascada smirked, pushing him away. "Not until _you _do this right," she said smoothing her hair down and looking expectantly at him as she gave him the ring.

The man sighed but none the less walked over to the side of the bed and knelt before her.

He took her hand in his and looked at her straight in the eye. "Cascada Rose Hikaru, will you make me the happiest and the most scrutinized man in the world? Will you marry me?" he asked sliding the ring back onto her finger.

Cascada sniffed as she wiped a tear from her eye. "You really take your damn time don't you Dunbar?" she smiled.

"Only when it comes to you," he whispered kissing her. "I don't want to mess this up."

"Then don't over think," Cascada murmured wrapping her arms around his neck guiding him back to their original positions. "You taught me that. That's why I love you and can't wait to be Mrs. Cascada Rose Dunbar."

"Me either," he whispered before silencing her with a kiss.

* * *

Ugh! Why is it when I always try to do funny I wind up with fluff? Anyway, I hope this is alright with _alteris._

Next story is for _Dark Rose, _followed by one for _Maya4eve14. _They'll both be for Musa and Odd.

Anyway, nothig more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	14. For Dark Rose: When the Sky Roars

_Our lightning wielding wolf A.I. is afraid of something and you won't believe what it is. Who will be able to soothe her of her fears? Odd of course!_

**Discaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I only own Musa and this story's plot.**

**When The Sky Roars!**

Feet pounded heavily against the puddle covered sidewalk. Rain came from the heavens in torrents, not letting up. A rain drenched figure ran through the deserted streets clutching a soaked jacket to themselves, trying to protect themselves anyway possible from the watery onslaught.

They finally made their way through the gates belonging to Kadic Academy, silently making their way to the dorm building. They arrived at a door opening it and stepping in. They sighed in relief as they realized that they were safe from the massive amount of rain outside. They shrugged off their jacket to reveal a raven hair girl with neon blue streaks running through her hair. Her clothes and hair stuck to her skin as she took off the wet clothes and put on some dry clothes. She sighed in relief listening to the rain pound against the building.

She saw a streak of lighting and her eyes grew wide in fear. It wasn't the lighting she was afraid of it was the…

_**BOOM!**_

The girl jumped high in the air as the thunderous sound echoed across the area. "_Just relax, Musa," _she thought to herself. "_There's nothing to worry about. It's just really loud noise. It'll be okay as long as the lights stay on."_

Luck has a funny way of messing with people doesn't it?

The lights flickered off, emitting a squeak of fear from the girl. "Okay," she whispered to herself. It's just the dark; nothing to worry about. I bet the storm is already over and-"

_**BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!**_

Without even thinking, Musa opened the door and ran out, only knowing one place where she knew she would feel safe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd Della Robbia had his dorm room all to himself. It was spring break and Ulrich had been forced to leave and visit his parents. The purple loving blond truly pitied his friend.

The boy had his headphones on, drowning out the sound of the storm as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Odd hadn't noticed the lights had gone off. He was just about to fall asleep when he felt something jump in his bed and push him off the side and onto the floor.

"What the-!" he began before he saw a pair of blue-green eyes staring at him from underneath his sheets. "Musa," he asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

He was soon answered when the sky let out a thunderous roar and he found the wolf A.I. in his lap, head buried against his chest, cringing at the sound.

Slowly, since he was just waking up, the boy managed to put two and two together. "You're afraid of thunder," he stated.

"I'm not afraid!" the girl denied until under thunderous cracking sound was heard and she held onto him tighter, emitting a soft whine of displeasure. "Okay," she murmured, "I am afraid. It's so loud."

"Now was that so hard to admit?" Odd asked grinning.

"Lemme alone," the girl muttered as Odd picked her up and sat on the bed with her still in his lap.

"Now if I left you alone then you would have to be all by yourself during the storm," Odd chuckled.

"No!" Musa gasped looking up at him with fear.

"I'm just kidding, Muse," the boy said soothingly.

"Then don't," she pouted. They continued to sit like this as the rain never let up, the boy comforting her with every shaking boom.

"Hey Musa, what type of food do you like?" Odd asked out of the blue.

"Uh…fries and milkshakes. Why?" the girl asked confused.

Della Robbia shrugged. "Well, I just realized that there's a lot about you that I still don't know like you being afraid of thunder, for example."

"Oh," Musa said.

"Also, we never really finished our twenty questions game," the blonde said thinking of an idea to make Musa relax.

"You mean when you took me shopping my first week here?" Musa asked.

"Yeah," Odd nodded. "What do you say? You want to finish it?" Odd asked.

"I guess," Musa shrugged. "What's your favorite food?"

"Any food," Odd grinned. "Favorite band?"

"It's a three way tie between Evanescence, Linkin Park, and Within Temptation," Musa replied. "You?"

"Subdigitals," he stated. "Favorite color?"

"Purple," Musa grinned up at him before brushing her lips against his. "You?"

"Blue," he grinned pressing his forehead against hers. A loud thunder clap was heard but the wolf A.I. wasn't afraid now. She was with Odd. He would make sure she was okay. They continued on with their questions, Odd managing to distract her from the storm. Musa yawned as she felt her eyelids droop.

Without even having to be told, Odd laid the girl down before taking the sheets and covering them both up. Musa snuggled closer to Odd facing him as she tried to stay awake.

"Go to sleep Musa," he whispered stroking her face.

The girl nodded but before she succumbed to tiredness, she felt she grabbed Odd's hand, pulling it close to her heart. Odd smiled at her sometimes childish innocence before he too fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich grunted as he dragged his suitcase to his room. He considered himself lucky that he only had to spend three days at his parents and not the full week of spring break but even three days was too long.

"_My father and I should never be in the same room for more than three minutes. That's how long it takes him to start criticizing me," _he thought grudgingly as he made it to his dorm. He opened his dorm his door and grinned at what he saw.

Odd and Musa were still asleep, the blonde holding the girl protectively to himself while the wolf A.I. had a content look on her face.

_"At least someone had a good three days," _he thought before taking out his camera. This was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. He wondered what William would think if he knew the two were sleeping together, despite how innocent the situation was.

As the camera flash went off Odd groggily awoke from his sleep. "You're back," he mumbled seeing his roommate, "You bring me back a souvenir?"

"No but I got myself something," the brunette grinned holding the camera up.

Odd's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would after all you've done to me," Ulrich said walking out of the room.

The blonde was just about to follow after his friend when he realized something was holding on to him. His expression softened when he saw Musa still sleeping next to him. He sighed, figuring he would deal with any repercussions Ulrich might cause later. Right now, he just wanted to sleep with the most beautiful girl he knew.

* * *

Yeah, short. I know. Anyway, this is for _Dark Rose. _Hope you like. 

Next story up is is for _Maya4eve14. _Then it'll be _chao m _followed by _emerald lady. _After that, hopefully I'll be able to return my full attention back towards CodeTwilight: Silent Void.

Nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	15. For Maya4eva14: Calling Nurse Odd

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Just Musa and this story's plot.**

**Calling Nurse Odd**

Ulrich was just hanging around his apartment that he shared with Odd. Even though their years at Kadic were long gone and Xana was defeated the two were as close to each other like brothers and it was only natural that they share an apartment.

He yawned as he flipped through the TV's channels, waiting for Odd to return from getting some needed groceries. _"I just hope that he doesn't eat all the food before he gets here," _the brunette thought thinking back to a time a month ago where his friend had did just that.

He heard a knock at the door and sighed, thinking it was Odd who often forgot his keys.

He made his way towards the door, not even bothering to look out of the peep hole, since he thought it was Odd. Stern opened the door and was surprised at what he found. Lips, against his and he knew that they weren't Yumi's and he prayed that it wasn't Odd.

His eyes caught a brief glimpse of neon blue hair and he instantly knew who it was but that didn't make any difference. Who he was kissing was his best friend's girlfriend. All hell was about to break loose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd grunted as he climbed the stairs up to his apartment. He cursed the sleazy land lord who was too cheap to get the elevator fixed. He lived on the freaking 10th floor! That was about two hundred and fifty steps with about 10 pounds of food!

"Why didn't I just accept when dad offered to get me a decent apartment?" he muttered to himself. "Oh yeah," he murmured, "I wanted to prove that I was independent. Stupid, stupid, baka," he cursed before he chuckled; realizing that Musa's tendency to speak in Japanese was rubbing off of him.

His expression softened as he thought about his girlfriend. She was everything to him and like many people had constantly told him she had a good influence on him and he agreed.

He was still thinking about the beautiful wolf A.I. as he turned the corner and what he saw caused him to drop everything in his hands.

Standing before him, at the door to the apartment he shared with Ulrich was his room mate and his girlfriend…lips against each other.

If the blonde had been paying attention he would have seen that his friend had his eyes wide opened trying to force the surprisingly strong girl off of him, but unfortunately Odd didn't as his eyes filled with rage.

"What the hell, Ulrich?" Odd yelled as the brunette was finally able to pull away from the girl.

"Odd!" Stern said surprised, "Look, it's not what it looks like," he said pulling away from Musa and taking a step towards his friend. Neither of the boys saw the distant and hazed look in Musa eyes, her clammy looking face or her body as she swayed uncontrollably.

"Then what the heck is it?" Odd asked.

Ulrich wasn't able to answer as they both heard a loud thud. They turned to see Musa on the floor unconscious.

"Musa!" they both said shocked as they rushed to her side. Odd knelt down and puller her to him as Ulrich felt her head.

"She has a fever. She's practically burning up," Ulrich said.

"So she was delusional," Odd said looking at his friend apologetically. "Ulrich, I'm-"

"It's okay," the brunette said taking out his cell. "But you should have known that Musa isn't that type of girl. You guys are perfect for each other," he said before calling for an ambulance.

"Thanks good buddy," Odd said as he hopped that Musa would be okay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back and forth, back and forth. Odd was practically creating a rut in the hospital's waiting room floor as he paced. Ulrich was there with him. They had called the rest of the gang but they wouldn't be able to get to the hospital later.

"Odd, calm down," Ulrich said. "The doctor said she was okay."

"If she was okay then why aren't they letting us see her?" Odd asked.

Ulrich sighed, running his hand through his hair. "The doctor just wanted to talk to Musa alone. You know, doctor/patient privacy."

Just when Odd was about to respond Musa was rolled out into the room in a wheelchair by a nurse. She looked noticeably better though she was still somewhat pale.

"Hey guys," she smiled, "the doctor said I could go home."

"What did he say?" Odd asked worried.

"Uh," the young woman said looking as if she didn't want to answer that question. "He just said that I was a little bit dehydrated which caused my fever. Oh, sorry Ulrich about earlier," she said blushing.

"It's okay," the brunette waved her off.

"Let's get you back to the apartment," Odd said picking her up from the wheel chair and carrying her in his arms.

"Odd!" she gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to the apartment," he responded as Ulrich followed him out of the hospital.

"But Odd! My apartment is all the way across town!" Utada exclaimed. "You can't carry me there!"

"I know, that's why I'm taking you to my apartment," Odd said before Ulrich made a sound with his throat. "I mean our apartment."

"Odd, listen I can-"

"No, Muse. You're sick and I'm going to take care of you," he said in a tone he hardly ever used but meant what he said was final.

Musa sighed burying her head in his neck. "You're too good for me," she murmured.

"I was thinking the same thing about you," Odd murmured back but Musa didn't hear him because she had already drifted away to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 6:30 in the morning when Musa awoken. It wasn't because she had a bad dream or because she was hungry. It was for an entirely different reason.

She gasped before clamping her hand over her mouth and shoving Odd's arm off her as she jumped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

The blonde groaned as he was so harshly awaken. "What?" he began still not fully awake. He heard a retching sound coming from the bathroom and noticed that Musa was no longer in bed with him. "Musa!" he yelled running to the bathroom.

The door was half way open, light spilling out into the hallway. Odd hesitantly opened the door only to gasp when he saw Musa kneeling next to the toilet, her forehead pressed against the cool porcelain.

"Muse!" Odd said kneeling next to her.

"I'm okay, Egen," she murmured before clutching her stomach and regurgitating the soup Odd had made for her. "Kuso," she mumbled clutching onto the toilet.

"I'm going to call the doctor," Odd said getting up to leave before Musa grabbed his arm.

"Wait! No!" she exclaimed. "I'm fine. It's-it's just the medicine that the doctor gave me. H-he said that this might be a side effect. Like I said, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," the blonde said sounding like he didn't believe her.

"Maybe it's because my breath stinks," Musa teased getting up to her feet. "See? I'm okay. I need some mouthwash, but I'm okay," she grinned.

"Okay," Odd nodded though he felt like she wasn't telling him something. He watched as Musa freshened herself up before taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen.

"I don't think I'm hungry," Musa said once they were in the kitchen.

"Of course you are," Odd said. "You were just reacquainted with your dinner. You might not want food but you need some," he said handing her some crackers and a bottle of water. "Here, eat some of these and drink the whole bottle. It should settle your stomach."

Musa sighed but listened to her boyfriend, shoving some crackers into her mouth and taking big gulps of the water. "Happy?" she asked.

"Very," Odd said kissing her on the cheek. He was about to lead her back into his bedroom when she stopped him again. The former cat boy turned to her questioningly.

The woman bit her lip staring down at her feet before wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. Odd was slightly surprised by her sudden action but nonetheless returned the hug.

"Egen?" she murmured softly."You'll always be there for me…no matter what…right?" she asked looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Of course Musa!" Odd said cupping her face in his hand and bending down so he was eye level with her. Odd had gotten taller over the years. "I love you! Always! Do you love me?" he asked.

"Odd, I'm pregnant!" the young woman blurted out before her eyes widened with fear.

"You're pregnant," Odd frowned before her words dawned on him. "You're pregnant!" he gasped.

The woman nodded. "Five weeks," Musa said.

"Five weeks!"

"Odd stop repeating what I say!"

"Odd stop-!" the man stopped before pulling his girlfriend close to him in a loving embrace.

"You're not mad?" Musa asked.

"Why would I be mad? I'm going to be the best damn father! Why the heck would I be mad?" he grinned.

Musa laughed. "This is why I love you," she murmured as he lowered his head down to kiss her. Before their lips could even touch though, Musa pulled away, running towards the bathroom.

Odd was on his way to go help her when he passed Ulrich in the hall. "You knocked her up, didn't you?" the brunette asked knowingly.

"I prefer the term making love," Odd grinned.

"I hope you know you're a dead man once William finds out that you impregnated his little sister," Ulrich said.

Odd's faced paled. "I forgot about William."

"Don't forget Cascada, your dad, Jim, Chris, Aelita, Yumi, the list goes on and on."

"Well at least my good buddy will be on my side," Odd grinned.

"Actually, your good buddy is going to be laughing at you for the next nine months. You do know that soon she'll be eating more food then will even fit in your stomach and don't get me started on the mood swings she'll have," Ulrich yawned and his friend got paler. "But I have faith in ya," he said giving Odd a pat on the back before heading to the kitchen.

Odd sighed, heading to the bathroom. Once he was sure Musa was alright he headed back to his own room and pulled open a drawer while taking out a small black box. "I guess I'll be giving this to her sooner then I expected," he grinned softly before putting the box. He would ask her as soon as she was out of the bathroom.

Retching sounds entered his room followed by curses in Japanese. Though he didn't know exactly what was being said he knew they were directed towards him when he heard his name several times.

"I think the real person I should be worrying about killing me," he said grimacing before smirking, "is the future Mrs. Egen "Odd" Della Robbia."

* * *

So this is for _Maya4eva14. _It's not exactly what you wanted but it's close to it. Sorry, things kind of just piled up on me and this was the best I could come up with. I intended to make it funny but really couldn't think of anything. This is another, what I'm now calling, "possible future" for the gang, but remeber, nothing is set in stone. Things can change... 

Anyway, next is _chao m _and then _emerald lady. _After that, I'm taking a break from oneshots/multi-shots to give my full attention to the original story.

Nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	16. For emerald lady: Stern Proposal Part 1

_Okay so this is for **emerald lady**. Hope you like!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I do own this story's plot.**

**Stern Proposal- Part 1**

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I can't believe you hadn't thought of this sooner."

"This is stupid and weird, even for you, Odd."

"Oh come on good buddy. You know you waited all your life to do this."

"I really hate you sometimes."

"Aw, I love you too, _Ulrich dear_."

A handsome brunette man stood before his Cheshire cat grinning blonde friend. The brunette sighed, running his hand through his hair tiredly whilehis other hand dug inside his pocket for something. He finally pulled it out revealing a small black velvet box.

He looked around the area of their apartment to make sure that no one else was around to see the spectical that he was about to make of himself before getting on his knee and taking his blonde hair friend's hand in his. "Uh, Odd-"

"Yumi!" the blonde grinned. 

The knelt man let out an exasperated sigh. "_Yumi," _he continued. "We, uh, known each other for a long time and, uh, I've always had strong feeling for you and I-I, I love you. I-I always think about; every second of my waking and sleeping being. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever and met and… will you be my wife?"

"Oh, Ulrich!" the blonde said in a high pitch voice before tackling himself onto his friend in an over exaggerated hug and planting teasing kisses on his cheek. "Of course I'll be your wife," he said keep his voice high pitch in a horrible imitation of Yumi. "I'm all yours big guy. Do whatever you want to me. Punish me. Ravage me!"

"ODD!" Ulrich yelled; face red with anger and embarrassment as he pushed his friend off him and wiped off his cheek with the back of his hand. That did nothing to stop the blonde from his laughing. "Oh shut up," Ulrich growled angrily getting up and kicking his friend while he was still down.

"Ulrich! Beating your wife? I could file you for abuse!" a voice said behind him. He turned to see another blonde male with glasses and a smirk standing behind him.

"Jeremy," Ulrich growled.

"Oh woe is me," Odd said getting up and putting his hand on his forehead. "I loved him. I did everything he asked of me and this is how he treats me? I knew I should have listened to my mother and married William."

"Odd, if you don't stop right now, you'll be a dead man," Ulrich growled.

"Insulting your future wife to be by calling her a man and threatening her life?" Jeremy said in fake aghast.

"Oh Ulrich," Odd put his face in his hands and pretended to cry, "How could you?"

"Will you two just shut up!" the brunette roared.

Odd smirked, dropping his act. "Aw, relax. We're just messing with you. It isn't everyday that one of our good buddies gets ready to ask the woman of his dreams to marry him," he said.

"Maybe it's because Jeremy is married to his computer and you have so many girlfriends in one week that you can't even count them onone hand," Ulrich said bitterly. "I'm the only one here that actually is normal."

"Whatever Ulrich," Jeremy sighed. "So when are you going to ask her?"

The brunette gulped. "Now," he said getting his coat. Odd and Jeremy followed him towards the door which seemed suspicious. He wondered what they were up to.

_Is this the little boy I carried?_

_Is this the little boy at play?_

"_Someone kill me," _brunette thought as his friends sang after him.

_I don't remember growing older,_

_When did he?_

_Sunrise, sunset  
Sunrise, sunset  
Swiftly flow the days  
Seedlings turn overnight to sunflowers  
Blossoming even as we gaze_

_"Better yet," _Ulrich said trying to calm his anger. "_Someone kill them."_

_"_Good luck, _Ulrich dear," _Odd and Jeremy called out.

"That's it," Ulrich said spinning on his feet. "You're both dead," the other men paled before running away. They knew they wouldn't be able to stand a chance against the world's top Pencak Silat fighter when angered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich sighed. He had finally gotten rid of Jeremy and Odd. No, he did not kill them, unfortunately. He was walking in the general direction of Kadic Academy. So many memories…it was where he first met Yumi.

He sighed. He had a mission to do, something before he could even ask Yumi to be his wife. His stomach was nervous with butterflies and he wanted nothing more than to just turn around and run for his life. He may have been the top Pencak Silat fighter but no amount of training could prepare him for this.

The sign on the mail box read Ishiyama. This was it, no turning back. He raised his hand and rang the door bell. After a few moments the door opened to reveal an older Japanese man staring confused at his unexpected visitor.

"Mr. Ishiyama, uh, I come here to, um….ask you for your daughters hand in marriage!" the brunette said quickly.

The frown on Yumi's father face couldn't be good as he opened the door and stepped inside to let the young man in. Ulrich could tell that they were the only ones at home. In other words…no one would hear his screams when Mr. Ishiyama killed him. He, Ulrich Stern, was a dead man. 

* * *

Okay, so I finally got back to this. Anyway, this is for emerald lady. She wanted something funny where Ulrich proposes to Yumi and well...yeah. I don't know is the beginning is funny or just plain...odd. I think instead of this being a future story for the Code Twilight story line, I think I'll have this being a different point of view for the multi shot that I madefor MewmiC. Unlike that story, this will hopefully be funnier and it might make somw reference to that story. How much, I haven't really decided and I wont know until I actually write the next chapter so you might want to read it if you haven't. Also, Musa and Cascada wont be in here unless I make some sort of relation like I did with Musa at the Ulrich and Yumi's wedding. Confused? Don't worry. I am too.

The song is from _Fiddler on the Roof. _It's an old movie and yeah...it's kind of long. My mom actually watched it. I just came and left during random parts of the movie and when they sand _If I was a Rich girl _to see if Gwen Steffani butchered it. Nothing against Gwen. That just seems to happen when they redo an old song.

Anywho, I haven't forgotten about the one/multi shot for chao m. I'm still working on it. Just decided to get this up since it was basically finished (in my mind).

News been flating around that their might be a Code Lyoko movie. I hope so. 

Anyway, nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	17. Stern Proposal Part 2: Caught off Guard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I do own this plot. **

**Caught Off Guard**

"You really need to stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying. I'm fine."

"Yumi…"

"Seriously, I'm fine, Aelita."

"But Yumi-"

"I mean, just because Ulrich isn't answering his phone, and just because neither Odd nor Jeremy have seen him since this morning doesn't mean that I'm worried."

"Okay, but Yumi-"

"Fine! I am worried! Happy?"

"All I was going to say was that you were putting salt into your coffee," the pink hair woman pointed out just as her companion was taking a sip.

"Damn!" the Japanese woman cursed spitting out the ruined liquid into a napkin. The two were sitting at table at a nice outdoor patio that led into a cozy café. It was a beautiful day but the older woman couldn't keep her mind focused as she began to think of a certain brunette.

After gulping down several sips of water and asking for a new cup of coffee, Yumi sighed putting her chin in her hand as she stared off at the busy sidewalks and streets filled with people and cars.

"He hasn't called me in a week," she sighed sadly. "Do you think he's avoiding me?" she asked turning to the green eye young woman.

Aelita sighed, shaking her head. "No, he's not avoiding you. He practically fawns over you so don't say stuff like that. You and Ulrich belong together."

"You say that but-"

"It's true Yumi," another woman said slightly aggravated as she took a seat at their table. "Your sounding so winey, Ishiyama. Get over yourself!"

"Not helping Sissi," Aelita said.

"It's Elisabeth!" the woman snapped before taking a calming breath. "Besides, it's not _my_ fault that Yumi has a lack of self confidence. If she doesn't step it up I might just have to take Ulrich dear away from her," she smirked.

"Try and die," Yumi said narrowing her eyes.

"That's the hag I know and despise," Elisabeth smirked.

"Quiet, brat," Yumi smirked back. Aelita shook her head. The two had been going like this since Sissi called a truce all those years ago at Kadic. Though it wouldn't look like it, the three had actually grown to be good friends and Sissi eventually managed to get over her crush on Ulrich. She was having some kind of realationship between Nicolas and Herve but neither Aelita or Yumi wanted to delve into that.

"Anyway," the retired principal's daughter said placing her chin on her folded hands, "like Mrs. Einstein said. You and Ulrich are perfect for each other. You really have nothing to worry about," she said with a mischievous smirk.

Yumi looked at the younger woman and gasped. "You know where he is, don't you?"

"I do," Elisabeth said. "But I've been sworn to secrecy and unfortunately the payment for keeping my mouth shut is too good to past up."

"The one time I need her to be the gossip queen," Yumi muttered.

Elisabeth smirked taking a sip of her coffee. "Sissi gossiped. Elisabeth doesn't. Times change, hon. If you don't learn to keep up, you might be caught off guard."

* * *

Damn. If looks could kill, Ulrich would have died ten million deaths by now.

He sat across the kitchen table from Mr. Ishiyama, a pot of untouched tea between them. The room, the entire house, was quiet. Mrs. Ishiyama was out shopping and Hiroki was at his girlfriend's, Milly, apartment. It was exactly like Ulrich planned. He would be alone with Yumi's father and ask for permission to wed his daughter, not like it would stop Ulrich even if he denied him. Then they would talk like two civilized men, drink some tea. Laugh, and then Mr. Ishiyama would pop up with a giant chain saw and shred him to pieces.

Stern forced himself to not squirm under the older man's stare. It was cold and piercing, like he could see right through him. He really was a dead man.

"So, um…nice weather we're um…having," Ulrich said trying to start up a conversation.

"Let's cut the chit chat, Ulrich," Mr. Ishiyama said folding his hands in front of him as the frown etched further into his features.

"Uh…sure?"

"I'm a simple man. I work hard to provide for my family and to make sure they are happy. Yumi is not only my eldest child but, my only daughter. I care very dearly for her."

"As do I sir. That's why-"

"I'm not done yet," the Japanese man said cutting him off, the tension in the room getting thicker. Ulrich involuntarily gulped. "Ever since my daughter met you she was always busy with something or the other. She missed her curfews, shirked off on her responsibilities, snuck out of the house," the older man said raising an accusing brow. Now Ulrich really regretted coming here when only Mr. Ishiyama was here. At least with Yumi's mother or brother he had some chance. "Yumi has even deliberately lied and defied me and her mother. What kind of father would I be if I handed my daughter over to some hooligan who I believed wouldn't be able to protect her?"

The chair clang to the floor loudly as the brunette's hands slammed down on the table, shaking the tea. Mr. Ishiyama looked unfazed at the younger man who was shaking with anger. "I'll admit, maybe I was a bad influence on her back then. I don't even know what she saw in me, why she picked me out of all people. I probably don't deserve her," he said as his hands tightened around the edge of the table. "But, sir, do not _ever _think that I don't love your daughter. We've both gone through way too much together, more than you or probably anyone will ever know." He looked up at the other occupant at the table, staring him evenly in the eyes. "I'll never leave her. I'll protect her with my own body if I have to. And Mr. Ishiyama, if she says yes to me, if she takes me as her husband, I'll make her happy and I'll never let her go."

Mr. Ishiyama stared at the boy- no man across from him. He really didn't doubt Ulrich's words. He believed him and he trusted the man with his daughter. He was actually very pleased when the brunette came to him for permission. The young man had good qualities and he would be happy to call him his son-in-law. But as father of the soon to be bride he did have some prerogative to torture his future son just a little, right?

* * *

She sighed as she entered her home. "I'm home," Yumi called out. She still lived with her parents and younger brother but it was only temporary. She was currently saving her money and was planning to share an apartment with Aelita soon, maybe even Sissi if they she and her pink hair friend couldn't pull in enough money.

She placed her coat on the coat hook before stopping and listening. Nothing. "Mom? Dad?" she called out walking slowly further into the home. "Hiroki?" Still no reply. "Wonder where everyone went," she sighed walking into the kitchen. A confused brow arched when she saw a pot of tea and two used tea cups; one still full of untouched cold tea.

She frowned. Her mother didn't leave stuff sitting out and Hiroki didn't like tea so it must have been her father, but who was he having tea with?

Before she could further think about this, her back was pressed against something hard and a hand covered her mouth while the other held her wrists. The Japanese woman's eyes widened with fear. "Gotcha," a male voice said smugly behind her.

* * *

I predict maybe one more chapter for this and then off to chao m's story. Ugh. I'm never taking more than two multi shots at a time. Right now, including this one, I'm working on three plus my full length stories. Anyway, this is for _emerald lady. _Hope you like.

Nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVEIW!!_**


	18. Stern Proposal Part 3: Pause and Think

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters. I do own this story's plot.**

**Pause, and Think a Moment**

_She sighed as she entered her home. "I'm home," Yumi called out. She still lived with her parents and younger brother but it was only temporary. She was currently saving her money and was planning to share an apartment with Aelita soon, maybe even Sissi if they she and her pink hair friend couldn't pull in enough money. _

_She placed her coat on the coat hook before stopping and listening. Nothing. "Mom? Dad?" she called out walking slowly further into the home. "Hiroki?" Still no reply. "Wonder where everyone went," she sighed walking into the kitchen. A confused brow arched when she saw a pot of tea and two used tea cups; one still full of untouched cold tea. She frowned. Her mother didn't leave stuff sitting out and Hiroki didn't like tea so it must have been her father, but who was he having tea with? Before she could further think about this, her back was pressed against something hard and a hand covered her mouth while the other held her wrists. The Japanese woman's eyes widened with fear. "Gotcha," a male voice said smugly behind her._

**Now**

Yumi was definitely a strong woman. She stood up for anything she believed in and she wasn't easily pushed around. She always held firm in even some of the most hectic and unbearable conditions, not loosing her resolve. So, it would only make sense for a woman so strong mentally to also be strong physically or at least that was the case for Yumi.

Letting years of self defense and Xana attacks take over, the former geisha warrior stumped her foot on her holder's foot. The person let go, crying out in pain and releasing her wrists and allowing her to grab onto one of his arms. Pressing her hip into his, side she caused him to bend over on her back while she pulled on his arms causing him to flip over her back and land painfully on the ground.

The Japanese woman looked at her attacker before gasping at the unconscious person on the floor. "Ulrich?!"

--

"Here. Put this on the bruise."

"Thanks."

Ulrich, now concious, took the offered ice package, putting it on the swollen bruise that had formed on his head due to Yumi's self defense move. He had already made a mental note to never go behind Yumi and surprise her again.

"Do you think we should get that checked?" Yumi asked looking worried at the bump.

"No," Ulrich said waving her off. "It should be fine."

Yumi nodded while leaning against the kitchen counter. "So…" she began, choosing her words carefully. "Why were you here? In my house? Alone?"

Ulrich didn't hesitate. He had already thought of something in case she asked something like this. "I came her initially to see you but you weren't here," he said keeping his voice indifferent. "Your dad was here though and we…talked."

"About what?" the dark hair woman asked.

"Financial issues."

"Financial issues?" Yumi said skeptically, crossing her arms over her chest, her mouth a tight line.

"Financial issues," Ulrich said nodding his head.

"What kind of financial issues?" the woman persisted pushing away from the counter and standing before the brunette.

The man shrugged, nonchalant. "Well," he said, "there are the finances for my apartment; Odd is still trying to start off with his music/movie career so I'm the only one paying at the moment. Then, there's that student loan that I need to pay the college back," he said counting them off on his fingers. "The finances for my martial arts studio. The amount of money Odd and I spend at the grocery store for food that hardly ever even makes it to the door if Odd is caring them. The loan for your engagement ring. Kiwi's vet bill. Odd's vet bill-"

"Wait!" Yumi said holding up her hands. "Could you, could you repeat that?"

"Odd's and Kiwi's vet bill? Yeah, it seems like Odd got some of Kiwi's fleas. Once a cat, Always a ca-"

"Not that," the woman said shaking her head. "Before that."

"Grocery money?"

"Ulrich!"

The brunette smiled, at her flustered face. He sat the ice pack aside before getting up and walking towards her. The woman took a few steps back before he grabbed her waist, pulling her close to him so they were against each other. "Oh," he said softly while grinning down at her flushed and confused face. "You mean about the loan for your engagement ring."

"E-engagement r-ring?" she stammered. Ulrich had to remember to thank Odd. Despite this morning being traumatizing for the samurai warrior, he had to admit that the practice did help and now he knew exactly what he wanted to say to her.

"Yumi," he said tilting her head up towards him, grateful that he had grown taller than her since their first few years at Kadic together. "You're a beautiful, strong, and intelligent; you're everything I'm not." Yumi face reddened even more with every compliment. Ulrich wasn't known to openly express his feelings and this act at the moment was a little unnerving, yet, still not a totally unpleasant situation to experience in the least. "You make me feel ways that I don't feel with anyone else. I would fight Xana all over again if that would prove to you my devotion for you."

"Ulrich," the former geisha warrior breathed lightly out in a whisper before she gasped, hands coming up to her face in shock as he released her to kneel down before her, taking out a small black box. He opened it, revealing a small but tasteful diamond ring.

"Yumi Ishiyama," the brunette said taking her hand and never looking away from her dark and beautiful eyes. "Will you marry me?"

The woman bit her lip. She had always thought she would never be hesitant if the time came where he asked her to marry him but now...

"Ulrich, I-"

* * *

Yes. I know. Short. Like takes two seconds to read short but my brain is kind of ugh and blah. I hate giving out crappy work so I decided to stop this chapter right here and have the last part next chapter. So yeah, one more chapter before I have to fulfill my obligations and finish chao m's story that is like months overdue. I wonder if he even still remebers that I owe him a story...oh well, guilt always beats procrastination at some point.

I have a new Peter Pan story out so check that out on my profile if you're interested. It's a remake of my very first _fanfic Peter Pan and the Mist _Wolves though it will have a lot of changes to it so it's kind of based off the same idea as the first one but not exact.

Nothing more to say so**_...PLEASE REVIEW!! _**


	19. Stern Proposal Part 4: Isn't it Obvious?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Just this story's plot.**

**Isn't it Obvious?**

_The woman bit her lip. She had always thought she would never be hesitant if the time came where he asked her to marry him but now..._

_"Ulrich, I-"_

"Ulrich, I-I can't!"

"What?" the brunette asked hoping that he had misheard.

"I can't marry you because…because I'm in love with William!"

"Noooooo!" Ulrich yelled quickly sitting up. He breathed heavily before flopping back down on his back. "_It was just a dream," _he thought relieved finding himself in the room he had snuck into many times before; Yumi's room. He was startled when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. "Yumi," he whispered looking at the concerned woman.

"Does your head hurt? I'm so sorry!" she began to ramble frantically. "I didn't know it was you and-" Without any warning, Ulrich pulled her close to him, wishing to never let go. Yumi sighed as she relaxed in his arms, both enjoying each other presence. "You know," the former geisha warrior whispered, "you were talking in your sleep."

Ulrich froze. "What did I say?" he asked.

"Nothing much," Yumi shrugged nonchalantly, pulling away from his embrace to lean back on her hands. "Let me see…something about finances, Odd eating most of your food….what else, what else?" she thought aloud discreetly watching as Ulrich squirmed in his seat.

"O-oh? That's it?" he asked nervous.

"Yep," Yumi nodded getting up. "I'll go get you something for the headache you're probably feeling.

"Thanks," the former samurai nodded as she walked towards the door. Before she exited the room though she looked over her shoulder and grinned, surprising the boy. "Oh, Ulrich? My answer is yes," she said before leaving the room.

The brunette couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across his face as he lay back down. "She said yes," he whispered to himself, thosewords never seeming to mean so much before like they did at that moment.

--

It's said that a wedding day is one of the most important days in a young woman's life. A story where the bride is the main character and the groom is just a side character with one line: "I do".

Well, what many don't know is that there is actually a side story, that on this important day it's not just important to have the bride or even the groom. Anyone could fill those roles perfectly. No, the most important, and many times the most underestimated jobs were the roles of the best man and the maid of honor…

"I can't do this."

"See I knew we should have practiced! It worked with the proposal!"

"I don't think you're helping him Odd," Hiroki pointed out. "Maybe we should call Jeremy. He'd know what to do."

"Jeremy?" the blonde questioned incredulously. "Is Jeremy the best man? No. I am so I'll figure out a way to get my good buddy Ulrich out of his brooding mood."

"I'm not brooding!" the groom defended, struggling with his tie that seemed to have gotten tighter. Was the room spinning? Was it always this hot in here, he began to wondered.

"Then why are you getting cold feet?" Odd asked.

_**In the Bride's room…**_

"Because he's too perfect for me!" the bride protested.

"Yumi, you're overreacting," Aelita tried to calm her friend down. It was unusual for the older girl to have such a break down.

"I'm not! Why would he want to marry someone like me? I hate domestic work and I burn most of the food and-"

"Ishiyama!" Elisabeth yelled stomping her foot. "I swear if you don't get over yourself I will drag you down the aisle myself! How many times do I have to say this? Ulrich-"

_**Groom's Room**_

"-loves you! Yumi wouldn't marry you if she didn't," Odd tried to convince his friend. "You can't tell me that after all these years you haven't figured that out!"

"But I-"

"No buts mister!" the blonde said pinching the grooms lips together. "Everything will be fine so just-"

_**Bride's Room**_

"-take a deep breath, count back from ten and just push all your doubts aside," Aelita instructed. "Today is supposed to be the best day of your life. You're finally going to be with the man you love and make it public to everyone."

Elisabeth snorted. "Everyone else already knew. It just took Ishiyama awhile to get it through her thick skull."

"Coming from the person who was turned down by the same guy countless times, Sissi," Yumi retorted back but with a smile on her face. She took a deep breath before counting back from ten. "Okay…" she exhaled. "I can do this."

_**Groom's Room**_

"That's the spirit Ulrich, old pal," Odd said patting Ulrich on the back. The former cat warrior grinned before leaving the room to see if the wedding was about to start. Just as he was, the door to the bride's room opened revealing Aelita.

"Cold feet?" Odd questioned.

"Yeah," the pink hair woman smiled shaking her head. "But I know they'll be fine. You know, I envy Yumi. I honestly can't wait to marry the guy I love."

Odd grinned patting her on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure Jeremy will pop the question sooner than you think!"

"Y-yeah…Jeremy…" she murmured. The organ began to play.

"That's our cue," Odd grinned extending out an arm towards her which she took before heading to the doors that led to the wedding.

* * *

Okay, so it took a while and it's not that long but I just really needed to finish this. So in the end you can take the ending as one of two ways: a referance to the William/Aelita multishot I did or as Aelita/Odd. Take it as you like.

Nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


End file.
